


An Executive Decision

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Casual Sex, Curiosity, Homophobia, M/M, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, updates at least twice a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 27,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: “You've been rather popular since you got here, haven't you?”  Tsukishima asked.  His golden eyes seemed to pierce right through his glasses and into Kuroo's soul.  Then his head tilted to the side, and his nose scrunched up in the slightest.  “I can see the appeal, physically.  But then you open your mouth and it ruins the whole thing.”





	1. Except One

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this little kurotsuki office series! The chapters are MEANT to be drabble length, but since it's a series of drabbles that go together, I didn't want to put it with my Assorted Drabbles.

When Kuroo Tetsurou began his work at Karasuno Advertising, he blended effortlessly with the staff. Having a personable attitude and an impeccable work ethic got him brownie points pretty quickly, both from his superiors and the employees in his department. It also got him admirers, girls who would glance at him, whisper to each other, and giggle. 

It made him feel proud. Wanted. Relied on.

Except one.

Tsukishima Kei had been working in their department for five years already, a coworker had explained to him. Despite being there for as long as he had, the tall blond tended to keep his distance from others. He was also rather blunt and much too serious for Kuroo's tastes, though the results of his work were supposedly top-notch. Kuroo didn't like labeling people at first sight, or judging them based on a couple words or mannerisms, but he couldn't help but think of Tsukishima Kei as a wet blanket.

That was why, when Kuroo was enjoying the company of a cute brunette in the break room and Tsukishima walked in, things grew sour, quickly.

“I'm sure you have better things to do than flirt over watered-down coffee,” Tsukishima commented, opening the door of the fridge, likely to retrieve his lunch. The brunette blushed, ducking her head a little, obviously embarrassed at being called out on it. Kuroo frowned.

“Aw, Tsukishima-san, no need to get jealous. I can understand, though. She's such a cutie,” Kuroo replied, winking at the woman. Obviously pleased with the compliment, she smiled up at him, and then politely excused herself, saying she really did have to get back to work. So busy focusing on waving good-bye to her, he didn't notice Tsukishima take a seat at the table he was standing next to until a plastic container surely housing his lunch was placed on the surface.

“She had been in here longer than her break allowed,” Tsukishima explained, calmly opening his container. There was only white rice and vegetables inside, and not much of it. He took hold of his chopsticks and picked up a piece of broccoli. “And for the record, I'd jump you before I jumped her.”

He placed the piece of broccoli in his mouth like he hadn't just laid that bomb out for Kuroo. Seconds passed with Kuroo gaping.

“Wha- are you saying you're gay?” Kuroo managed, snapping his jaw shut. More surprising than the news was the fact Tsukishima had offered that piece of knowledge about himself in the first place. Tsukishima chewed, taking quite a long time to break down one bite, before swallowing.

“You've been rather popular since you got here, haven't you?” Tsukishima asked. His golden eyes seemed to pierce right through his glasses and into Kuroo's soul. Then his head tilted to the side, and his nose scrunched up in the slightest. “I can see the appeal, physically. But then you open your mouth and it ruins the whole thing.”

Kuroo was back to gaping.

Tsukishima took another bite of his lunch. His gaze never found Kuroo's again, and after realizing Tsukishima was done with the conversation, Kuroo stalked out of the break room, feeling thoroughly insulted and even more bewildered.


	2. Nearing Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, WOW, 50+ kudos for a measly 531 word chapter? Have I mentioned how much I love you guys?

Among all the hustle and bustle his office job brought, Kuroo managed to meet a woman named Nami. She worked in the coffee shop catty-corner to his own building and had a blinding smile. And big breasts.

The girls in his department were crushed when he announced he was exclusively dating someone.

Tsukishima Kei didn't bat an eyelash.

Nami was cool, though. She was fun, a little wild, and crazy good with her hands. For her art, and other things.

She dumped him after two weeks.

“I'm sorry... it was fun, but the more I got to know you, the more I realized we don't really... mesh.”

In other words, “When I started getting to know you personally, I didn't like it.” 

Kuroo was in an ornery mood ever since. He was no stranger to hook-ups, but this had been a legitimate attempt at a relationship. He was quickly nearing thirty. Those casual flings weren't going to last forever, and the thought of actually settling down was one that was becoming more appealing every day. He had his schooling done. He had a decent job. He had his own place and his own car. It was time.

Unfortunately, the universe didn't seem willing to throw him a bone. No, the universe was more content on murdering his sense of pride. What was wrong with his personality? Lots of people loved him!

_“I can see the appeal, physically. But then you open your mouth and it ruins the whole thing.”_

Kuroo was in an extremely ornery mood.

All his moping left him dragging his feet at work. It was for this reason that, come closing time, he still wasn't finished with his work, and stayed behind, giving a wave to the coworkers leaving for the night. 

He tried to convince himself that he was overreacting. Two weeks was nothing in comparison to a lifetime. It wasn't like he had invested that much into her – no meeting the parents, no toothbrush at each others' homes. He could just try again.

“Kuroo-san-”

He thought he'd been left to lock up. That, coupled with being deep in thought, was what caused the sudden noise to make him jump. A cup of tea, which had once been nice and hot, but left abandoned to his moping, was bumped by his arm in the process.

The cold tea was a shock as it seeped into his white button-down and onto his skin.

“Fuck!” Kuroo yelled, righting the cup and standing up. 

“... did I startle you?”

Kuroo snapped his head up to see Tsukishima standing there with papers in his hand. More importantly, though, it looked like the blond was... trying not to laugh.

He was _such_ an asshole.

Kuroo didn't even answer. He stomped his way to the break room, stripping his shirt off along the way. He stuffed a blocker in the sink and turned on the water with probably a bit too much force, dunking his shirt inside and furiously rubbing what he could out, muttering to himself the entire time. After trying his very best to get the tea out, he drained the water and rubbed at his forehead.

When he returned to his desk, he was surprised to find the lip of his desk and his chair, where some tea had spilled, wiped down. There were papers sitting on his keyboard with a bright yellow sticky-note on them. It read, 'I feel like something's missing. Look over these designs.'

There was a Tide stain stick next to the papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to say hi to me at rhealmobsidi on Tumblr!


	3. Selective Memory

Nami. Megumi. Chie. Hikari. Kotomi.

The names were starting to blend together in one big swirl of what-could-have-beens, until Kuroo finally said fuck it and woke up in some nameless woman's bed. It was almost a relief to slip out before she woke up, knowing what was expected was over and there were no obligations now that the sun had risen.

He'd been dating.

A lot.

Being as it'd been absolutely fruitless so far, he had slipped into his old habits of picking up girls at bars. When he realized his thirtieth birthday was the upcoming Friday, however, he felt the pressure building again. Which was why, when his coworkers suggested they go out drinking after work on Friday to celebrate his birthday, he jumped on the opportunity to drown out his responsibilities and focus on having fun for just a little longer.

Seeing Tsukishima at the bar, sitting at the table his department had reserved for the night, was a surprise. It shouldn't have been, considering Tsukishima was part of the team. Yet, his eyes lingered on the blond for a bit longer than they should have, anyway. Tsukishima was always so straight-laced. Kuroo kind of wanted to see the man drunk.

Unfortunately, Kuroo was not one known for self-control. He found himself swaying and slurring and forgetting Tsukishima's presence entirely.

“Sorry to leave early, guys, but the wife calls,” one of his coworkers said about an hour in to their gathering.

“Whipped,” another guy called. Laughter broke out across the table.

“At least I have someone to hold tonight, Kimura-san. What are you going to hold, a pillow?” 

There was more laughter, and Kimura Eisuke started complaining, swatting at the man leaving. He then turned to Kuroo.

“Kuroo-saaan. Help hook me up? My honor's at stake,” Eisuke whined. Kuroo put both of his hands up in surrender.

“No way, man. I haven't been having much luck with the ladies, either,” Kuroo admitted with a dejected sigh.

“Yeah. Hikari was super hot, though. Wish she'd stuck around just so she'd stop by the office now and then.”

“Dude, you're a loser!”

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah, she was hot. But she was more than that,” Kuroo muttered, swirling his beer around and staring at the can.

“Oh man, he's getting to sentimental. Stop, Kuroo-san. It's your birthday. You should go home with someone tonight!”

Kuroo shook his head and let the conversation move on as he kept throwing back beers and some strangely delicious alcohol a coworker was shoving his way. Everything blacked out for what seemed like a few, peaceful moments. When he came to again, he realized he was lying down and everything was swirling around him. There was a hand on his forehead, and it felt nice and cool.

“We called you a cab.”

He vaguely registered the words.

“thas nice,” Kuroo slurred. That nice, cool hand left, and Kuroo hastily reached for it, sighing happily when he managed to catch the hand with his own and place it back against his skin. “Yur nice.. you can be ma wife.”

There was a pause, and then a chuckle. Kuroo frowned at the deep sound of it, and tried to shake away the fogginess in his brain. He cracked his eyes open slowly, following the arm connected to the hand on his forehead and seeing a familiar face. Tsukishima Kei was kneeling next to him, smiling, smiling, wow, he'd never seen Tsukishima smile before, this was so weird-

“I don't know about wife, Kuroo-san, but,” Tsukishima said, pulling his hand away. Kuroo registered pressure on his arms, and tried to gently, carefully, as to not rattle his head, sit up with the help. He managed, blinking wildly for a moment, realizing Tsukishima was much closer than he had been before, leaning into him as if to share a secret. His eyelashes were just as blond as his hair. “If you're ever curious and need comforting, you can come find me.”

Kuroo doesn't remember how he managed to get into the cab and then into his bed.

He definitely doesn't understand how, the next morning, he couldn't remember a lot of things, but he could definitely remember Tsukishima's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki, how bold of you.
> 
> Also, let's all celebrate the latest Haikyuu!! chapter. Bless.


	4. Casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my update days because Wed and Sat works better for me!

Walking into Karasuno Advertising on Monday, Kuroo felt ill at ease. He wished he could blame it on the absolute killer of a hangover he woke up with on Saturday morning, but that had long since faded with the aid of water and pills. Greeting his fellow coworkers was routine, as was stopping by the lounge to throw his lunch in the fridge and checking the phone at his desk to see if he had any messages.

Normal.

As he booted up his computer, he picked up on a conversation around the corner. Casually, _not suspiciously at all_ , Kuroo rolled his chair to where he could peek around his cubicle. 

Tsukishima Kei was talking with the head of their department. The conversation looked serious, probably about upcoming projects or a client, because Tsukishima had that no-nonsense vibe going on. Like usual. Certainly nothing even close to the smile he'd given Kuroo when the raven was drunk and asking people to be his wife...

Kuroo felt his entire face heat up. How embarrassing.

It was at that moment that Tsukishima looked his way. For the briefest of brief moments, they made eye contact, before Kuroo was launching his chair back into the safety of his office. He grabbed a folder off his desk, not even knowing what it was, and opened it, desperately trying to look busy even if he wasn't comprehending a thing on the paper in front of him.

Breathe.

He just needed to calm down. Why was he being so weird about this, anyway? He'd said worse things when he was drunk, he was sure.

_“If you're ever curious and need comforting, you can come to me.”_

That. _That_ was why he was being so weird about this. Was Tsukishima just messing with his head? That seemed like the most plausible explanation. But Tsukishima was gay, or at least that's what he'd admitted in the break room while calmly chewing on broccoli. And he'd also admitted Kuroo was a grade A hunk. 

Not in those specific terms, but still.

Had he truly been propositioned for _comfort sex_ by _Tsukishima Kei_? The thought was absolutely bizarre.

His entire body tensed when footsteps neared his cubicle. 

“Hey, Kuroo-san. Do you have any of those mints on you? I stuffed onion-topped pizza in my mouth on the way to work today,” Eisuke explained, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Kuroo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, opening the drawer next to him to fish for said mints.

“Are you a teenager? Why are you eating pizza for breakfast?” Kuroo quipped, handing over a mint.

“I am a fully functioning adult. I can eat whatever I want for breakfast,” Eisuke said, primly, tossing the mint into his mouth. Behind where Eisuke stood at the entrance of Kuroo's cubicle, Tsukishima walked by.

The blond didn't even glance in his direction.

When Eisuke was out of sight, Kuroo slammed the mints none-too-nicely back in the drawer and silently screamed. How dare Tsukishima appear so nonchalant and unaffected when Kuroo was going absolutely insane?!

Tsukishima was clearly fucking with him, probably snickering behind his back, like that time he'd tried to stop himself from laughing at Kuroo's misfortune when he spilled the tea on himself, and none of it mattered, anyway, because so what if Tsukishima offered him sex?!

He wasn't gay!

Huffing, Kuroo got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eisuke is an OC that's going to be sticking around and making Kuroo's life just that much harder.
> 
> Love all comments and kudos!


	5. Manners

The office resembled a beehive when things got busy. Kuroo didn't mind the work. In fact, he felt rather good about what he'd been able to accomplish in the past week.

The same sentiment couldn't be said about Eisuke and Tsukishima, who'd been partnered up on a job that no one had batted an eyelash at... until the client began talking to a rival advertising company and quoting prices. It had become a rabid fight to outdo one another, and Eisuke had sobbed to his fellow coworkers that Tsukishima was even scarier than usual, not to mention impossible to work with. Kuroo thought that was a little exaggerated. He'd never been partnered with Tsukishima on a major project, but he'd worked with him here and there, and the worst thing Kuroo had seen was that the guy seemed to second-guess himself a lot. Funny, considering his impressive track record.

Not that Kuroo was going to speak up for him.

He had his own issues with Tsukishima Kei.

There was a commotion outside of his cubicle, and Kuroo paused his typing.

“This is our last shot. Sell it,” the head director's voice could be heard. His voice was strong, but there was an urgency to his words.

“Yes, sir,” came a chorus of voices. Eisuke's was more pronounced, louder, more enthusiastic, but Kuroo could only assume the other was Tsukishima.

“I'll bring the car around and meet you out front!” were Eisuke's next words, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. A few seconds later, Tsukishima passed by Kuroo's cubicle. 

Kuroo took his fingers off the keys and raised his arms above his head, stretching. Lunch had only been an hour ago, but Kuroo found himself craving something sweet. There was a chance that there would still be some donuts left from this morning. With this resolve, he hefted himself up out of his chair and passed the threshold of his cubicle's entrance.

To his credit, he saw, in full clarity, Tsukishima coming his way, long legs walking fast, spectacled gaze looking down into the large, open messenger bag he had in his arms. He saw it, and his brain registered what was going to happen, but it didn't have enough time to send the signals to his body. He did manage to brace himself for impact.

When Tsukishima knocked into him, it clearly took the blond off-guard. He jolted back, head whipping up in surprise, and the hold he had on his messenger bag slipped. The bag fell in a thump between them, contents spilling to the floor. Even Kuroo winced at the scattered papers, knowing they had to be for the very important meeting Tsukishima was rushing to.

“Oops-”

“Ugh-”

Tsukishima sighed, bending down to hastily shove the contents back in the bag. Kuroo mimicked the movement, but as soon as his hand touched a paper, Tsukishima was snatching it away.

“I didn't, like, ruin anything, did I?” Kuroo asked with an uncomfortable laugh.

“Surprisingly, no,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo frowned.

With the floor cleared, they both stood back up, and there was a brief pause where Tsukishima slung the messenger bag properly onto his shoulder.

“... good luck. With the deal and all,” Kuroo offered. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“Nice to know you still have your manners after glaring me down for the past two weeks,” Tsukishima drawled. Kuroo bristled, mouth opening to... defend himself? Pretend he didn't know what Tsukishima was referring to? Ask if Tsukishima had been serious about his little offer, because it was doing some wear and tear on Kuroo's mind, no matter how he tried to reason with himself?

Tsukishima pushed past him before any words left his mouth.

By the time Kuroo had visited the break room and snagged a quick bathroom break, he was downright annoyed. Because there had been no donuts. 

Only that.

There was a USB on the floor. He glared at it, and then took a step into his cubicle.

He stopped, and backtracked to look at it again. A piece of scotch tape was along the side, 'Shiratorizawa' written in black sharpie. That was... that was the company Tsukishima and Eisuke were presenting to. Kuroo snatched it up and jogged over to another cubicle to confirm his suspicions, and reeled his head back with a groan when they were confirmed.

The USB had totally fallen out of Tsukishima's messenger bag when they'd bumped.

After getting permission from the head, Kuroo made a mad dash to the bus. It was a little too slow-going for the urgency the situation required, but Kuroo was doing his best. The stops and dash into the building and trek up the stairs was almost as much of a blur as his drunken birthday night was. When he found his way to the right floor, he found Tsukishima, looking more frantic than he'd ever seen him, standing outside of a closed door, on the phone and anxiously tapping his foot.

When they made eye contact and Tsukishima didn't look surprised by his presence, Kuroo figured he was on the phone with the head director, and had already been informed of the situation. He could see some of the tenseness unwind from Tsukishima's shoulders as he hung up the phone.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima sighed, taking hold of the USB Kuroo was holding out. Kuroo shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks. He was still breathing heavily from his rush, feeling just a little light-headed and just a little vindictive.

“Glad you still have your manners after being a bit of a prick,” Kuroo commented. Tsukishima's eyes shot up to meet his own, but Kuroo was already turning around and jogging back the way he'd come.


	6. Doubting Eisuke

After winning Shiratorizawa's favor, Eisuke's head had inflated to the size of a hot air balloon. He bragged any chance he got about how his 'charismatic personality' saved the day while they waited for Kuroo to deliver the USB.

“We get it. We're happy for you. Now shut up,” a coworker pleaded, lightheartedly. 

“I can't shut up! I'm in the prime of my life!” Eisuke exclaimed, completely fired up and looking in no way like he would shut up any time soon. 

“It's one contract,” Tsukishima muttered. Even sitting at the same table, he seemed detached from the other five people who had chosen to take their lunch time together. Eisuke took the criticism in stride, suddenly chuckling, low and deep, like a mad-man.

“Oh, but that's not all!” Eisuke said. He shoved his hand in his pocket and fished out his cell, whipping it out and tapping the screen before pushing it into Tsukishima's face. “ _This_ guy snagged himself a girlfriend!”

The guys at the table either started laughing, or tossed a comment of disbelief. Tsukishima looked highly unimpressed as he stared at the screen, until someone snatched it away. Kuroo leaned over curiously, almost choking on his chicken when he saw the picture.

“No fucking way she's your girl,” Kuroo denied flatly. She was a total babe. Others threw in their agreement, and most of the guys got up to leave.

“Why do none of you believe me!?” Eisuke screeched, head turning this way and that as most of his coworkers packed up what was left of their lunches and headed out of the break room. 

“Because she's gorgeous,” Kuroo snorted.

“Right?!” Eisuke exclaimed.

“And you're not,” Tsukishima chimed in with a fake-ass smile that lasted 1.2 seconds before it was gone and he was getting up from the table. 

“Screw you, man!” Eisuke yelled as Kuroo snorted. 

“Even Tsukishima-san is on my side,” Kuroo chuckled. It was strange but satisfying thought, to know that, even from a male's point-of-view, Kuroo was more attractive than Eisuke.

“Have I graduated from 'prick', then?” Tsukishima asked while leaning into the fridge. Kuroo paused in gathering food between his chopsticks, looking over. Eisuke quickly filled his vision, though, leaning in and glaring.

“I'll prove it to you,” Eisuke hissed, poking a finger into Kuroo's chest.

“Sure, sure. And you'll owe me a favor of my choice when you're proven wrong,” Kuroo drawled, shooing him away. Tsukishima was already halfway out of the room and Kuroo let any reply he could have possibly made die on his tongue.

His eyes lingered on the doorway Tsukishima exited.

Later, when Eisuke would come into work with his arm casually slung around the girl from the picture's shoulders and prove him wrong, Kuroo would silently blame Tsukishima distracting him as the reason he made the stupid bet in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to post chapter 7 this Saturday.. the start of a turning point! Thanks for sticking around for my short chapters!


	7. Not Meant For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor homophobia.

Kuroo found himself cursing every living and nonliving thing on the planet as he stepped a very cautious foot into a well-known gay club.

Kimura Eisuke was a vengeful little _asshole._

Yes, Kuroo had been a dick for not believing that a girl as pretty as Airi would date Eisuke. Yes, Kuroo had been the one to propose the bet. But Eisuke could have made this easy and asked for money. Instead, he wanted to have 'the Ladies Man make a fool of himself'.

By walking into a gay club.

And ordering a 'Pain in the Ass'. Which was apparently an actual cocktail made with Midori melon liquor, Bacardi, Sour Apple Pucker, Malibou Rum, Seven Up, and pineapple juice.

His coworkers had a fucking field day when they found out. Kuroo thought laughing until they cried was just a bit excessive. The only bright side of the situation was that Tsukishima hadn't been around when Eisuke presented the punishment. Some of the guys had made some pretty derogatory gestures and comments about the situation that Kuroo was sure Tsukishima didn't need to hear when it affected him so directly. Kuroo was just a little curious about the hell that Tsukishima would bring down on them if he'd caught wind of it, though.

The thought was almost amusing enough to make him crack a smile.

“You've got to do it seriously,” Eisuke insisted, moving close behind him as they made their way to the bar.

“I know,” Kuroo grumbled. He wasn't even sure if Eisuke could hear the response over the music blasting through the speakers, but at this point, Kuroo didn't care. This would be embarrassing, for sure, but it wasn't going to break his ego or force him to pack up and leave for Antarctica. It couldn't be worse than drunkenly asking Tsukishima to be his wife, or being propositioned for sex from a male colleague.

… which was a thought that Kuroo really needed to eradicate from his mind. He'd already determined that Tsukishima had to have been fucking with him. Case closed.

“I'm almost regretting coming in here with you,” Eisuke said in a rushed whisper, eyeing every man they passed with distrust. He was obviously uncomfortable. Kuroo thought it was a bit of an overreaction. 

Stopping at the end of the bar, Kuroo figured Eisuke would remain uncomfortable for a little longer. The bartender looked busy making drinks.

“Calm your tits,” Kuroo drawled, earning himself a glare. Kuroo turned from that glare to look around. His gaze zoned in on two men sitting at a table, chairs pushed up close and lips whispering into each others' ears flirtatiously. Kuroo didn't mean to stare. He really didn't. But he couldn't help trying to imagine Tsukishima with another guy. 

He couldn't help trying to imagine how, if the blond was actually serious about his offer, Tsukishima would even approach him.

Scoffing at the train of thought, because it needed to _die_ , he let his gaze travel again. Someone was standing at one of the tables. The person caught his eye because of the familiar blond hair and glasses that belonged to the very person he'd been thinking about. He stilled, boring holes into the... stranger? The lights in the club were casting everything in a blue shadow, but that face was unmistakable.

Kuroo was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing.

Tsukishima Kei was standing some thirty feet away, typing something into his phone. Which, okay, that was fine. That shouldn't be a surprise. Tsukishima was gay and at a gay club. 

Or maybe it wasn't fine? Did Eisuke even know Tsukishima was gay? Did Tsukishima want Eisuke to know? The blond had given that information so readily to Kuroo, but that didn't mean anything. 

More importantly, _much more importantly_ , was what Tsukishima was wearing.

Tsukishima was always formal and put together at work. His tie was always in place, his suits always ironed, his shoes always polished. A suit was the only thing Kuroo had ever seen Tsukishima in. So it was only natural that Kuroo felt just a little more than gobsmacked by the wide-necked top, the short shorts, the thigh-highs- the _thigh-highs-_

“Hey, boys. What's it gonna be?” 

That was probably the bartender. Probably. Kuroo couldn't take his eyes off of Tsukishima to be sure.

“Dude,” Eisuke said, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Oh... um... a... Pain in the Ass, please,” Kuroo stuttered, forcing his gaze away. If he kept staring, Eisuke would look, and Eisuke would see Tsukishima, and Kuroo wasn't sure if that was an okay thing.

It was torture not to look.

The bartender was confused, and if Kuroo had to guess, a little annoyed. Kuroo had not come in here to offend anyone with this stupid dare. He shoved the ingredients toward the bartender and hastily paid whatever price he'd said. As Eisuke was snickering at his side, he dared another look at Tsukishima.

The blond was still there, _still dressed like that_ , definitely not a figment of Kuroo's imagination. Some guy walked up to him, and Tsukishima put his cell away. Unfortunately, the guy's arrival made Tsukishima look in Kuroo's direction. Kuroo nervously looked back at the bartender, made sure Eisuke hadn't caught onto anything (he hadn't – he was jabbering away about something, something about taking a picture for the guys at work), and then looked back over at Tsukishima, as if compelled by some magnetic force.

There was something dangling from his ears, catching in the lights, was he wearing _earrings-_

His ears were no longer of the least bit of concern when Tsukishima spotted him. Kuroo could tell, because he was looking in his immediate direction with the most dumbstruck look Kuroo had ever seen on the man. He saw him see Eisuke, too, before promptly excusing himself from the stranger's company and diving into the crowd.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drink is real. http://hamptonroadshappyhour.com/sites/default/files/aa_painintheass.jpg
> 
> I've been wanting Tsukishima in thigh-highs for so long, Lord help me.


	8. Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up on updating on certain days.
> 
> Enjoy the cliffy.

Eisuke was probably thinking that Kuroo couldn't wait to get out of the club as soon as he'd ordered his drink and took a picture holding it. Kuroo reasoned that that _should_ be the case.

Instead, he was stalling next to his car out in the parking lot after a half-hearted wave to his coworker. The taillights of Eisuke's car were completely out of sight before Kuroo did an about-face and walked straight back into the club.

Something had him unsettled. It felt like an itch beneath his skin, annoying and persistent and demanding attention. He sought to alleviate it, scanning the club and shouldering other bodies along the way. Tsukishima had disappeared into the crowd, no doubt trying to blend in. If there was somewhere he could go undetected...

Kuroo changed his course for the restrooms.

Awkwardness set in as soon as he walked in. Tsukishima was nowhere to be seen, but there were four stalls closed and a decent-sized group lingering around the hand dryers. That group looked his way when he walked in, and Kuroo flashed them what he hoped was a not-too-awkward smile and moved past them. Looking for something to do, he began washing his hands, very, very thoroughly, watching through the mirror. That group exchanged a few more words and left, and someone came out of a stall.

It wasn't Tsukishima.

There was another guy who came up to the sink beside him, and Kuroo could feel his appraising gaze. Suddenly embarrassed, Kuroo ended his intense hand-washing session and made his way over to the hand dryer.

Someone else came out of a stall, and someone new went in.

Kuroo realized he would have to do something, no matter what kind of attention it got him. For all he knew, Tsukishima could have left out of a back entrance, or even snuck out in that short time he'd been stalling at his car, and Kuroo would be in this bathroom for no reason at all.

He waited until the traffic was at least light before speaking up.

“Are you in here, Tsukishima-san?” Kuroo asked. He saw heads turn his way, but ignored them. “It's just me. Kimura-san is gone.”

There was no response. 

With his anxiety rising and frustration building, Kuroo nearly turned and walked out, but he paused at the sound of a lock being undone. His eyes widened when Tsukishima leaned out of the stall's opening, and then nearly flinched at the look of murder on the blond's face.

“What are you even _doing_ here?” Tsukishima hissed. The murderous aura must have been felt by the men around them, because it sparked a shuffle of feet heading for the exit. Kuroo knew that was a ridiculous thought, but if the shoe fit...

“.. funny story,” Kuroo answered, holding up his hands in a placating way. There were suddenly more voices echoing in the short hallway that led into the bathroom, and Kuroo saw Tsukishima's eyes flash toward the entrance before a hand was grabbing the front of Kuroo's shirt. Some sort of gurgled squeak came from Kuroo's lips as Tsukishima pulled him into the stall. Heart going a million miles an hour for reasons he couldn't yet piece together, Kuroo leaned against the side of the stall and watched with raised eyebrows as Tsukishima locked them in.

This close, Kuroo realized he had to look up to look at Tsukishima's face. He wondered when Tsukishima had gotten so tall-

With a start, he realized Tsukishima had covered his mouth with a hand. Stilling, and being cooperatively quiet, Kuroo could do nothing but stare. Tsukishima was looking at the stall door, almost as if someone was going to come kick it down. When the seconds ticked by and no such thing happened, some of the tension in Tsukishima's shoulders eased, and then Kuroo was the focus of that gaze again.

“How did you find out I come here?” Tsukishima asked, removing his hand. Kuroo blinked.

“I had no clue you came here,” Kuroo replied. At the disbelief displayed clearly across Tsukishima's face, Kuroo shook his head. “Look, I really just saw you by coincidence. Kimura-san and I were here because of a stupid bet that had nothing to do with you-”

“Convenient,” Tsukishima interrupted, crossing his arms. “Look, Kuroo-san. I don't give a rat's ass if people know my preferences, but I do want to be able to do my job without being mocked or ridiculed. If a picture of me wearing this is up on the bulletin board at work on Monday, I will personally make your life a living Hell, along with Kimura-san's.”

Kuroo felt like he needed a moment to feel the floor beneath him again, but he was too scared that Tsukishima would march away in the time it took to accomplish that. Even though none of what Tsukishima was accusing him of was true, it still managed to make him feel like an asshole.

“No! No, listen,” Kuroo began, shaking his head, standing to his full height, even though it still wasn't taller than Tsukishima. “Tsukishima-san. I don't care if you're gay, or you come to this place, or if you dress like this. Because I lost a bet to Kimura-san, we came here, not knowing you were going to be here, and he forced me to order a Pain in the Ass drink at the bar, because.. you know.. it's a gay bar.. and the name of the drink is ironic.. I don't know, it was Kimura-san's idea.. Kimura-san is not even here anymore! He left! Honestly!”

As he stuttered through his explanation, Tsukishima's gaze never wavered. Keeping his arms crossed, the blond leaned against the other side of the stall, distrust still evident in his body language.

“... okay,” Tsukishima said, finally. He narrowed his eyes. “Say all that's true and everything is a coincidence. Then why did you come looking for me?”


	9. Sucker-punched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE.
> 
> I had a crappy day, so I wanted to update.

Why did Kuroo come looking for Tsukishima? He rolled the question around in his head, growing defensive before he even realized it.

“Well... I wanted to explain myself. Tell you Kimura-san was gone. And, I guess, make sure it really was you, because, uh...” Kuroo trailed off, dropping his gaze. His eyes roamed Tsukishima's figure, taking in parts of the outfit that he couldn't when Tsukishima wasn't this close. 

The sweater was an off-pink, mauve, maybe, and looked to be a size too big. The neckline swooped below Tsukishima's collarbones and the sleeves covered half of his fingers. It looked soft.

There were black shorts peeking out beneath the bottom of the sweater, shorts that were definitely short. Kuroo couldn't understand how they could be comfortable on a man. Thighs were exposed up until black leggings covered them a little above Tsukishima's knees. Those black leggings disappeared into black, heeled boots.

No wonder Tsukishima was taller than usual.

And that was the thing... the fact this was Tsukishima _was_ hard to wrap his mind around. Obviously the man had always had long legs, he was taller than Kuroo even without the boots, but they'd never been so... on display, before. That glimpse of pale skin between the shorts and the leggings was... pretty sexy.

Kuroo didn't realize he'd been staring until one of those legs crossed the other. He snapped his head back up, and to his utter horror, was greeted with a smirking Tsukishima.

“Because I'm dressed like this? Do you like it?” Tsukishima asked, almost coy, but his golden irises were much too intense to it off completely. Kuroo swallowed, resisting the urge to pull his collar away from his neck, because when had it gotten so hot in there?

“It's... different. Is all,” Kuroo managed. He tried to remind himself that Tsukishima was just fucking with him, like he had before. Nothing different here. Nothing to get riled up over. So Tsukishima was kind of pretty for a man. Kuroo wasn't so closed-minded as to reject that fact.

“A good kind of different?” Tsukishima pushed, cocking his head to the side, his smirk never fading. The movement brought attention to what was dangling from his ears again, and Kuroo confirmed that yes, he was wearing earrings. “Wife material, maybe?”

Kuroo's jaw dropped, and in the next second, Tsukishima's head tilted back and a laugh escaped him. Kuroo could feel his skin burning, humiliation sweeping over him.

“I was drunk and didn't realize who I was talking to. Give me a break,” Kuroo muttered unhappily. Even with his mood plummeting, Kuroo couldn't take his eyes off the amusement so clearly dancing across Tsukishima's expression. He was even more attractive when he was smiling.

Kuroo felt sucker-punched when he registered that thought.

“Mm. I'm the one with a few drinks in me tonight,” Tsukishima said. He swept his gaze down and back up Kuroo's body, and the raven felt himself stiffen in response. Tsukishima pushed himself off the side of the stall and took the very few steps needed to close the distance between them. Kuroo swore he could feel his heartbeat through his entire body when Tsukishima cupped his jaw, pressing his thumb into the plush of Kuroo's bottom lip. His eyelashes fluttered as they looked from Kuroo's lips to his eyes. “You know something that's not very different? My mouth. From a girl's, I mean.”

Kuroo didn't even have enough time to think about the words or identify the emotions they stirred up before Tsukishima was kissing him. It was demanding, sensual, and Kuroo was leaning into it like a moth drawn to a flame. As those lips coaxed his own into play, he was acutely aware of the hands running down his torso, making his stomach muscles jump and undoing his belt. 

With a light smack that Kuroo could hear much too clearly in the small space around them, Tsukishima drew back, leaving centimeters between their lips. Kuroo cleared his throat, opening his mouth.

A finger was instantly pressed against it. Tsukishima's eyes glinted beneath the fluorescents of the restroom.

“Remember? Opening your mouth ruins everything,” Tsukishima whispered. He then dragged his finger down Kuroo's lips and sank to his knees.

Kuroo spent the rest of his time in a stall in the restroom of a gay club with the back of his hand pressed tightly against his lips and his mind blissfully blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO.
> 
> For those who didn't see this on my Tumblr, here's the reference for Tsukishima's outfit, only it's a scoop neck and the sleeves are long. And it's mauve. https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/zine_images/7459079/original/4e4a42972883ed66ec0918732db8dd87.jpg


	10. Mid-life Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's stressed.

Kuroo was convinced that he was having a midlife crisis. He thought thirty was a bit too early for one, but yet, here he was, and Tsukishima Kei was at the center of it all.

The tight-laced, snarky... _whirlwind_ of a man had always been honest with his words, no matter how blunt or rude they were. Kuroo was keenly aware of that, now. So aware, in fact, that the knowledge kept Kuroo's feet firmly frozen to the tile on the floor of the elevator, even as it stopped with a ding, signaling he had reached his department's floor. The doors opened, and Kuroo stared dumbly into the hallway until they shut again. 

Groaning, Kuroo stubbornly turned his back to the doors and knelt down on his haunches, hiding his face with the briefcase he carried.

How?!

How was he supposed to face Tsukishima after- on his knees- lips- tongue- wet and hot-

_Christ_ , and he'd lost it pathetically quickly. It was in the way Tsukishima had been permeating his thoughts ever since his thirtieth birthday, how those casual clothes had hugged his body, how he'd looked up at him from beneath his lashes, how the whole scenario had played out like some pornographic, forbidden _fantasy_ -

The elevator jolted, beginning its descent. Realizing someone would most likely be getting on soon, Kuroo stood and spun around, patting down his suit and running a hand through his hair, attempting to not look like the wreck he felt.

When the elevator stopped, he quickly hit the button for his floor. The doors opened to reveal Sasaki Namie, the brunette he'd been flirting with weeks ago, when Tsukishima had so casually told Kuroo he was gay.

Kuroo feared everything was going to remind him of the blond from now on.

“Oh, hello, Kuroo-san!” Namie greeted cheerfully.

“Good morning, Sasaki-chan. Looking cute, as always,” Kuroo replied, his personality on auto-pilot. He was grateful for the small talk as the elevator climbed back up. This time, his feet didn't stay glued to the floor, and he followed Namie out of the elevator. They parted ways where appropriate, and Kuroo walked into the familiar maze of cubicles.

“Hey, Kuroo! How'd it feel to get a Pain in the Ass?” One of his coworkers exclaimed upon seeing him, laughing. Kuroo had nearly forgotten the reason he'd stepped into that club in the first place.

His reply was a middle finger and a smile, to which his coworker continued to laugh.

“Still don't think that chick's going to stick around long with Kimura-san!” Kuroo called.

“I heard that!” Eisuke's voice came from one of the cubicles.

“Department meeting in ten!” The head director's voice boomed through the office. Kuroo booted his computer up with a sigh. Meetings on Mondays were the norm, but if there was a meeting, that meant he couldn't hide out in his cubicle all day. He'd be in the same general area as Tsukishima soon enough.

He wondered if he could get out of it by telling everyone he had a bad stomach ache. It wouldn't be a complete lie, considering the way his stomach was twisting itself into knots.

In the end, he was too burned out to even try. Tsukishima was his coworker; it wasn't like he'd be able to avoid him forever. It was a fact that made Kuroo hate himself just a little more.

Even though the decision was made, he was one of the last people to enter the break room. On the closest table to the door was a large bowl of lollipops. The department head was a big candy lover and would often put out a variety of candies at the start of every week, as a small token of appreciation to his staff. He also claimed a little sugar always helped start a new week.

It was a nice gesture.

But...

He caught sight of Tsukishima amongst the crowd, the stick of a lollipop poking out from between the seam of his lips. 

Why lollipops today of all days?!

Kuroo halfway listened to the department head go on about accomplishments from last week and new assignments this week, torn between glancing at Tsukishima and stubbornly trying to keep his gaze away from him.

Then an announcement was made that Tsukishima and Kuroo would be working on an upcoming project together. 

Kuroo watched Tsukishima bite down on his cherry candy with a crack and resigned himself to the fact he was going to die.


	11. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow, but then I realized this was the day Kuroo and Tsukishima first met, so I had to post today.

Their client was an upcoming boutique specializing in women's handbags. Privately-owned, just-starting venues like it were usually on a tight budget and ended up closing within a couple months, unable to compete with the chain stores. However, this client was a special case, being the daughter of an established fashion designer, which was probably why the department head paired two of their men on the relatively small project.

It was definitely why Kuroo had been chosen. After his first initial meeting with the client, to get an understanding of the store and her clientele, she'd been thoroughly charmed into tossing a lump sum at them for better graphics and advertising locations.

Kuroo always found female clients easier to work with. He knew exactly how to steer the conversation with flowery words and compliments.

He knew absolutely nothing when it came to Tsukishima Kei, who was sitting on his right, putting together a rough draft of an ad on his computer.

“Blue?” Tsukishima asked, fiddling with the color choices. Kuroo licked his dry lips and continued to tap his fingers together beneath the desk.

“Isn't it going on a blue wall?” Kuroo asked. He watched Tsukishima pause, frown, and then move on to other colors.

“Can we move it to another location? Her debut items being a mermaid-motif... it only makes sense if the ad is primarily blue,” Tsukishima reasoned.

“You know that's the spot it'll be seen the most, and considering the money we're getting...” Kuroo trailed off.

“... light blue?” Tsukishima charged forward, unable to give up his opinion. Kuroo shrugged.

“Leave it and move on. This is just a draft, anyway,” Kuroo answered. Tsukishima took the advice, moving on to choosing the best picture of the model who would be featured on the ad. Kuroo watched the model be placed here and there, with different poses and expressions. She was incredibly cute, with a petite build, long blonde hair, and little dimples in her smile.

How could Tsukishima prefer a man- _him_ \- to someone like that?

“What?”

Kuroo realized Tsukishima was looking at him, and that he must have said something out loud. Feeling heat returning to his cheeks, Kuroo sighed.

“I... just... she's adorable. A man... isn't. What's the appeal in men?” Kuroo grumbled, wanting to take the words back as he was in the process of saying them. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He took his hand off the mouse and leaned back in his chair.

“I'm surprised you're bringing it up here,” Tsukishima admitted. Kuroo frowned, glancing at the doorway to Tsukishima's office just in case. There was no one there. “You tell me, Kuroo-san. What made it okay for me to blow you?”

Kuroo nearly choked on what felt like his heart lodging itself in his throat. 

“Have some shame, will you?” Kuroo hissed, placing a hand on his forehead. As if in direct defiance to his words, Tsukishima's lips quirked upwards. “And I don't know about it being _okay_ -”

“Was it the girly clothes?” Tsukishima asked, interrupting Kuroo's words. He leaned closer, resting his chin on his hand. “I'm wearing lace panties underneath these slacks. Would you like to see?”

For the second time in just a couple days, Kuroo felt completely gobsmacked. He helplessly, speechlessly, watched as Tsukishima's amusement became more apparent. Then the blond leaned back in his chair again, his laughter mocking. 

“Oh my God, you do,” Tsukishima chuckled. He stood, pushing his chair back to clear a path to the exit. “I'm lying, by the way.”

“... fuck you!” Kuroo hissed, sinking himself lower into his chair after a smirking Tsukishima left the cubicle, stewing in his own embarrassment and confusion. He covered his eyes with his hands in a useless effort to rid himself of the new visuals bouncing around in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long is Tsukishima going to toy with Kuroo? The world may never know.
> 
> (Pst. Nah. I'm joking. The tables will turn a bit in the next chapter.)


	12. Playing the Fool

Kuroo was absolutely done with letting Tsukishima Kei turn him into an idiot.

It was something he'd decided while lying in his bed on a Wednesday night. Kuroo was the provocation expert. Kuroo was the smooth-talker. Kuroo was the one who made others flustered over him. The whole reason Tsukishima was getting under his skin was because Kuroo had never been hit on by a guy, much less a guy this... intense. It was new and different, and surprisingly... not something Kuroo minded.

He would have to find a different way to phrase that, though, because fuck yes, he _minded_ , when Tsukishima kept looking at him like a cat that caught a canary. It wasn't all the time... in fact, it wasn't often, because Tsukishima truly did take his work seriously, and they'd been plowing through this assignment with very few hiccups. But there were moments, in lulls in the conversation or over a sip of tea, when Tsukishima's eyes would linger too long.. when the corners of his lips would quirk up in the slightest, as if he knew where Kuroo's mind was heading-

And really, how could it not head there after Tsukishima had been on his knees-

But that was it. It was something that happened, something confusing and embarrassing and unbelievable, but something all-the-same. 

And it was done with.

Kuroo wasn't interested in Tsukishima Kei anymore than what he'd already encountered.

“I've got the final print,” Tsukishima said in the doorway to Kuroo's cubicle, holding up a folder. There was a certain swell to his chest that proved he was proud of the work. It was passed to Kuroo, and the raven inspected it

“Looks great,” Kuroo said, smiling, also happy with what they'd accomplished.

“I'm meeting with the client tomorrow. I want you to come with,” Tsukishima said. 

“Sounds good. What time? I'll pencil it in,” Kuroo replied, putting the folder down and grabbing at his planner. 

“Ten,” Tsukishima answered. “Also, give me a color.”

Kuroo paused in his writing, looking up curiously.

“For what?” Kuroo asked, figuring it had something to do with an advertisement. Tsukishima shook his head.

“Just give me a color,” Tsukishima insisted.

“Red,” Kuroo said, turning to his default, favorite color.

"Mm. Alright. I’ll look for something red in the lingerie section,” Tsukishima replied. That cat-that-caught-the-canary look was back in a flash, and Kuroo had the sudden urge to strangle something. Standing, he grabbed the folder and practically shoved it into Tsukishima's chest, leaning in close so he could whisper.

“Are you trying to get me to admit you're attractive? Fine, you're kind of gorgeous. You're free to leave, now,” Kuroo said, complete with a fake smile and a twitching eyebrow. He was going to stop this before it caught the attention of any of their coworkers, and especially before Tsukishima managed to rile him up again.

He was not at all prepared for the look of surprise that filtered across Tsukishima's face. 

Definitely, definitely not prepared for the way that golden gaze dropped to the side, a shade of pink crossing the bridge of his nose.

Kuroo realized that his mouth was hanging open stupidly long after Tsukishima had left.

What-

was-

that?!

Did he just say Tsukishima was 'kind of gorgeous'? He sure as hell was more than 'kind of cute' with that reaction-

Kuroo slumped down into his chair and buried his steaming face in his arms. So much for being done with letting Tsukishima turn him into an idiot. 

This was dangerous.


	13. Revert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm prepared for the tomatoes.

When Kuroo arrived late to work the next morning, he could tell something was amiss. Sure, being tardy warranted a few looks, but there were too many eyes turned in his general direction.

He didn't have much time to ponder over it, though. His stupid alarm clock hadn't gone off (more like he'd forgotten to charge his phone and it died in the middle of the night) and it was 9:30. It was in a great rush that he did what he needed to do and sped toward his meeting with the fashion designer's daughter.

He made it with a minute to spare and purposefully decided not to look Tsukishima's way when he arrived. Instead, he threw a million-dollar smile at his client and focused on presenting the finished product.

The meeting was a success.

It was only socially acceptable to return to work with Tsukishima, considering they were both heading back to the same department. Even knowing that, it was impossible to not be consciously aware of the blond walking by his side at all times. It was usually when they were alone that Tsukishima would come up with a way to rattle Kuroo's mind, but, surprisingly, Tsukishima did none of the sort. They talked a little, the conversation starting with a quip from Tsukishima about Kuroo being late and almost missing the meeting.

And then they entered Karasuno Advertising and went their separate ways.

Kuroo frowned at his work space, feeling oddly... unfulfilled. Like he was missing something. It was something so prevalent that he had forgotten all about the strange looks from the morning, until Eisuke stopped by his cubicle.

“Soooo... have you talked to Sasaki-san yet?” Eisuke asked.

“Why?” Kuroo replied.

“Because she showed up here in the morning, when you were supposed to be at work, asking for you,” Eisuke said, eyebrows raised. Kuroo's own brows furrowed. He couldn't think of any business he would have with Namie.

“Then I'll go see her before I start anything,” Kuroo answered, making his way down the hall to another section of the building.

When he was finally in front of Namie, who looked nervous, with a gentle pink flush across her cheeks, he understood. The fact he hadn't even considered this made him feel stupid. He and Namie had flirted with each other several times since they'd started working together. Not... necessarily recently... unless he could count the compliment he gave her in the elevator days ago as flirting? He hadn't meant it to be. Lately, he'd been too caught up thinking about- 

“I'm sorry you had to come down here,” Namie apologized, clasping her hands behind her back. “I was just wondering... if you wanted to get a bite to eat after work with me?”

Sasaki Namie was cute. She was a good conversationalist, intelligent, and driven. Their flirtations had always been light and easy. Kuroo had no doubt she was hoping for a relationship, not a casual fling. Not an invitation for comfort sex, or getting on her knees in a public restroom, or making sexual advances at work-

Kuroo was thirty. He wanted to settle down and start a family. He was straight.

What was he doing?

“... sounds good,” Kuroo answered, a curve to his lips that was instantly out-shined by the smile he got in return.

The rumor that they were dating spread like wildfire throughout the office. Within a week, Kuroo was pretty sure everyone knew.

Within that week, the cat-that-caught-the-canary grin was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, you fool.
> 
> She's a minor chara, so if you need reminding, Sasaki Namie was the one in the beginning who Kuroo was talking with in the break room right before Tsukishima revealed his preferences, and also the one who walked onto the elevator with him after Kuroo had his mental breakdown. I've been building her in here and there so it wasn't a sudden RANDOM GIRL ALERT.


	14. Should Haves, Could Haves

This was the first time in a long while that _Kuroo_ was the one thinking about breaking off the relationship, and he was angry about it.

Sasaki Namie was great. More than great. He'd grown fond of her quickly, but that's where it stayed. Fond. Luke-warm. Comfortable. 

He chewed rather viciously on the straw in his mouth, gazing quietly out of the window.

“Kuroo?”

He blinked, going slack-jawed. The mutilated straw fell from his lips, and he looked down at it, suddenly embarrassed by its state.

“Ah, sorry,” Kuroo apologized, wrapping his hand around it as if it would cover up his failure. Not that it did much good. Namie had surely been watching him during the whole thing. 

“Are you alright?” Namie asked, looking so genuinely concerned that it nearly made Kuroo wince. The guilt built in his stomach.

“Yes. Just zoned out for a minute there. Did I miss you say something?” Kuroo asked, his tone light, a smile on his lips. Namie wasn't buying it, leaning back in her chair.

“Things have been kind of crazy at work lately, huh? You've been grumpy,” Namie noted. She stirred her own drink around, contemplating, before a light reached her eyes. “You should come to yoga with me! It really helps me destress from work. Maybe it'll do you some good.”

Kuroo knew the root of his 'grumpiness' wasn't stress from work. A guilty conscious is what led him to agree, though, and he was genuinely happy to see Namie gush about what a good instructor this 'Akaashi-sensei' was.

Which led them to the current time, in the studio where the yoga class took place, surrounded by mostly females. Akaashi-sensei was definitely not a female, though, which Kuroo was distinctly all too aware of.

The warrior, the downward dog, the seated twist... all of the foreign moves put unfamiliar strain in his muscles. Kuroo was an athletic guy, though, so they weren't terrible. He was paying more attention to the tight work-out clothes his girlfriend was wearing next to him.

Or he should have been.

Instead, his gaze was often traveling to the front where Akaashi-sensei was, modeling poses and speaking about breathing techniques. Kuroo had once asked Tsukishima what he saw in men. Looking at someone like Akaashi, Kuroo could understand.

It was that thought that made him slip, falling against the mat. There were some giggles from girls around him, and he was grounded enough to turn it into a goofy pose, throwing finger guns at them. It made them giggle more, and then Namie was at his side, laughing, urging him to get back up into the correct pose.

When the class ended, it was seven. He briefly wondered if Tsukishima was still at the office.

“Well, I think that was a success,” Namie said cheerfully. They exited the building and walked a short ways to the intersection where they would be going their separate ways. Kuroo realized he should be a gentleman and walk her home. Their intertwined hands were becoming heavier with every step.

“Is me falling on my butt a success?” Kuroo asked.

“It was certainly fun for me,” Namie laughed. When they finally reached the intersection, Kuroo was still undecided on what he should do. However, Namie stopped them right at the corner, taking hold of both of his hands. “Alright, I know you're tired, so you don't have to walk me home. Go get some rest, grumpy gills.”

The guilt was back in full force. He couldn't even fake a smile, because at that moment, he had a girlfriend genuinely concerned about his well-being, and they were about to part ways for the night, and he didn't even want to kiss her.

“Hey, listen...” he started, taking in a deep breath and trying his best not to feel lousy. “Thank you for today. You're right... I've been in a shitty mood because something is bothering me, but it's not what you think. I thought having a girlfriend would get my mind off of things, but it's just not working. You're amazing, but we should probably break this off, because I'm not being fair to you.”

Her smile was gone by the time he'd finished, and he felt even shittier when she took her hands out of his. 

Even the way she took a sudden break up was admirable. There were no tears or anger. She managed a smile beneath hurt eyes, and then she was gone. 

Kuroo knew he should feel remorseful. He should feel stupid, because everything he wanted had just walked away.

Instead, he began walking in the direction of Karasuno Advertising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm convinced Akaashi could turn any man gay.


	15. Tightrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update!

It was nearing eight o'clock when Kuroo finally made it to work. He used his key card to get in and made his way to the elevator.

The likelihood of Tsukishima still being at work was slim, but not impossible. It was Friday, and Kuroo could remember spending many late Friday nights at work just so things were less stressful for him going into the following week.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened. Stepping out into the hallway, he could see lights on from around the corner, which meant someone was still there. He took a deep breath, wondering which he would prefer... for Tsukishima to be there, or not.

Rounding the corner, he noticed the lights were on in the break room. Along with them, two cubicles were lit up, one on the far side of the room and... one being Tsukishima's cubicle.

Kuroo almost laughed. His trek through the city wasn't for naught, after all. A whole new flurry of nerves exploded within him, but it didn't stop his feet from carrying him the rest of the way to Tsukishima's work space.

The blond didn't notice him, at first, too busy typing up something on his computer. Kuroo took the moment to observe him in the strange lighting that the computer screen and lamp projected onto his face, adding a glare to his glasses. He was as put together as always... sitting with a posture that Kuroo envied, his suit with not a single thing out of place despite the late hour, and without a smile of any kind on his lips. Granted, it'd probably be weird if he was smiling at nothing in the middle of a near-empty building, but it was an expression Kuroo missed after going the past two weeks without it. He'd bared witness to another side of Tsukishima, and now he wanted that again. 

Come-ons and all.

“You should go home,” Kuroo said. If he'd startled Tsukishima, it didn't show much. The blond just looked over, furrowing his brows and giving Kuroo a once-over.

“... did you come back to run laps through the building?” Tsukishima drawled. Kuroo looked down at his outfit, realizing he was still wearing his tank and joggers from yoga, because of course he was. 

“No. I actually came back to tell you that I broke up with Sasaki,” Kuroo said. The following moments, with Tsukishima's golden gaze staring him down intensely, were a little more than unnerving. 

“... sorry?” Tsukishima finally replied. Kuroo wasn't sure how to interpret that. Was Tsukishima saying sorry about the break-up, or was he asking for clarification? Nothing on the blond's face was giving away his intentions.

“So I was wondering if you... wanted to hang out at my place tonight? A distraction would be nice,” Kuroo pushed, hoping to the Lord above that he appeared casual. He was dying on the inside. Tsukishima would get the hint, right? There's no way he wouldn't. They had never hung out outside of work-related events, and definitely not conveniently after a break-up when Tsukishima had offered comfort sex to a drunken colleague.

But Kuroo had been dismissive of most of Tsukishima's taunts, and had gotten himself a girlfriend. Kuroo wondered if it was too late or even if it was offensive to be asking something like this now.

“... hmph,” Tsukishima snorted lightly, turning back to his computer. Kuroo continued to watch, unsure, feeling like he was standing on a tightrope. The other man clicked a few things, and then went through the motions of shutting down his computer. As the little dots twirled around next to the words 'Shutting down' on the screen, Tsukishima grabbed his suitcase and began organizing. “I'm not going to your place.”

Kuroo winced, trying to push down the disappointment as flames of embarrassment began licking at his cheeks. He looked down. Tsukishima grabbed at a post-it note and began writing.

“If you're serious, you can come to mine,” Tsukishima continued. Kuroo nearly experienced whiplash as he neck snapped back up. The blond stood and shoved the post-it note at his chest, where it stuck precariously to the black cotton of his shirt. A glance down at it showed an address. “Don't show up until after nine-fifteen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm kinda good at this cliffy thing.


	16. Cautious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE AGAIN.

Kuroo stood in the warm spray of water, rubbing his face vigorously. Just ten minutes prior, he'd showed up at the address written on the post-it note and been let in. Tsukishima looked very... soft... in his t-shirt and pajama bottoms with his hair still damp and beginning to curl at the ends. He'd taken one look at Kuroo, though, and asked if he'd showered before coming.

In hindsight, it would have been the smart thing to do. Kuroo gave himself a pass on it, because his nerves were shot the entire time he'd waited for 'after nine-fifteen' to arrive. It wasn't like he'd done any extraneous exercise or smelled bad, but Tsukishima had handed him a fresh towel and shoved him into his bathroom before he could even get a proper look at Tsukishima's apartment.

Taking a shower at another person's place was always weird. Figuring out which knob to push or pull was vexing, but he'd figured it out.

Now he smelled like coconut.

Shutting off the water, he toweled himself down, vigorously rubbing his hair. After staring down at his clothing on the floor, he decided to just pull his joggers back on. Walking out completely nude seemed too much, even if getting naked was the goal for tonight.

… Christ, he was really doing this. With Tsukishima. _Finally._

As embarrassing as his eagerness was, Kuroo knew with absolute certainty that he needed to get this out of his system, or he was going to go crazy.

He quickly stole some mouthwash and took a deep breath before walking into the hallway. All the doors were shut, except one, a faint yellow light spilling onto the carpet from the open room. Kuroo walked toward it.

Tsukishima was lying on his stomach across his bed, a cellphone in his hand. The same white t-shirt he'd had on earlier draped across his back, but the blue pajama pants were missing. Kuroo stared at all the pale skin on display, reveling in the fact Tsukishima's legs were so long, until he realized red was covering his ass.

That-

He'd been noticed. Tsukishima hefted himself up, leaning over to place his cell on the nightstand before scooting to sit on the edge of the bed. His bare feet touched the carpet and then he was patting the spot next to him.

“Come here,” Tsukishima beckoned. Kuroo swallowed and walked closer.

“I thought you said you were lying,” Kuroo said, biting back a nervous laugh as he sat down next to Tsukishima. The white t-shirt was a tad big, and was covering it now, but Kuroo had seen the pair of lacy red panties Tsukishima was wearing. He held back from the urge to reach forward and pull the t-shirt up.

“I was. But you looked so interested,” Tsukishima replied with a shadow of a smile. His golden gaze rose to Kuroo's head. “I'm amazed it can actually stay down.”

His hand rose to fiddle with Kuroo's hair. 

“Oh... yeah, well, give it fifteen minutes or so,” Kuroo chuckled. Tsukishima made some sort of humming sound in his throat, fingers sinking into the black strands and cupping the side of his head. Kuroo could feel the warmth of his hand against his head, and was fascinated by the way Tsukishima's lips parted. He had to remind himself to breathe when those fingers tugged, bringing their lips together. His heart raced as they kissed. It was something familiar, yet not. His lips were just as hot as they were in the bathroom stall, but Kuroo felt he could appreciate the little things more as they were, with silence around them and his mind in a less confused state.

He felt Tsukishima's free hand grab his own and bring it up to his chest. With a gentle breath of air, Tsukishima pulled back from the kiss, staring into Kuroo's eyes as he flattened Kuroo's palm against him.

“Flat chest alright with you?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo ran the question around in his head, slowly dragging his thumb over the small nub beneath the material.

“It doesn't make me want to stop kissing you, if that's what you're getting at,” Kuroo said honestly. Tsukishima hesitated, his gaze calculating. 

“... scoot back a little,” Tsukishima ordered. Kuroo did so without question. Tsukishima moved, swinging his leg over Kuroo's lap, straddling him. Kuroo felt a wave of heat creep up his neck, feeling Tsukishima's weight resting on his thighs. Tsukishima's arms crossed, reaching down to grab at the hem of his t-shirt and slide it up and over his head. He tossed it to the floor, and Kuroo heard the thump, but didn't dare take his eyes off of Tsukishima's naked body.

It wasn't what Kuroo was used to. There were less curves and sharper angles. He reached forward to touch, urged to do so by his own curiosity, but Tsukishima took hold of his hand before his fingertips could land on skin. The hand was drawn down, down, to where those red panties hugged his hips.

Kuroo's lips parted when Tsukishima brought his palm against the lacy fabric, against the hot bulge stretching it.

“And this?” Tsukishima asked. He sounded a little breathless, and it sent a thrill through Kuroo's spine. Kuroo licked his lips, cautiously nudging Tsukishima's own hand aside and rubbing his palm against him. Tsukishima's hips twitched at the motion, his breathing loud in Kuroo's ears.

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo said, tossing the honorific aside. Tsukishima's eyes snapped up, guarded. Kuroo mimicked Tsukishima's movement, taking hold of his hand and guiding it down to where Kuroo was growing hard inside his joggers. His voice was just a little shaky when he continued. “I don't think you need to worry.”

“... who's worrying?” Tsukishima huffed. He shoved at Kuroo's shoulders, making the raven fall back against the mattress, following after him. “I just don't want to get all worked up and then have you change your mind.”


	17. A Little Past Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE AGAIN AGAIN.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAM9lK4z67g

Kuroo didn't change his mind.

It wasn't even an option, not with the way Tsukishima was kissing him, and definitely not with the way Tsukishima was grinding his hips down against him. The need for control, after being toyed with for so long, had Kuroo gripping at Tsukishima's hips and switching their positions, leaving Tsukishima with his back to the bed. He took his time licking into Tsukishima's mouth, chasing after the little sounds of pleasure that fell from the blond's lips. His hands roamed, fingers gentle along Tsukishima's jaw and rough along his sides and thighs, hoisting the blond's leg around his torso. He hooked a finger into the side of the red panties, pulling them away from Tsukishima's hip and letting them snap back against his skin. The gasp he got for it made him do it again.

He showered kisses along Tsukishima's neck, fighting the urge to bite down in a place that a collar wouldn't cover. The thought of the always-polished Tsukishima showing up with hickies along his neck stirred something dark within him. 

He bit at Tsukishima's collarbone instead, ghosting his hand down Tsukishima's stomach until it slipped inside of the panties. Tsukishima's back bowed at the attention, open-mouthed kisses more urgent and his hands pulling at Kuroo's pants. The feel of Tsukishima's hands on him made him shudder.

“How are we doing this?” Kuroo panted against the blond's cheek, leaning further to nibble at his earlobe. 

“Mm... I prepared myself when you were in the shower,” Tsukishima replied with a coy grin. Kuroo bit his bottom lip, sliding a hand beneath Tsukishima's body to cup his ass.

“Here?” Kuroo asked.

“See for yourself,” Tsukishima taunted.

Kuroo did. Seeing Tsukishima come unraveled with his fingers was one of the hottest things Kuroo had ever witnessed in his life. Maybe it was getting payback for all the teasing. Maybe it was the satisfaction of claiming a forbidden fruit. Maybe it was how shameless Tsukishima was in bed, a complete one-eighty to what everyone assumed him to be.

Kuroo didn't know. He didn't care. He simply chased pleasure, pounding his hips into Tsukishima's ass, transfixed by the heat and feel of him, by the indecent sounds that spurred him on. Feeling Tsukishima tremble beneath him, feeling the wetness drip into his hand, feeling everything tighten-

He bit into the blond's shoulder as he came.

Everything was a little fuzzy right after, but Kuroo registered Tsukishima escaping to the bathroom, claiming to be in need of a shower. Kuroo really didn't mean to, but with Tsukishima's bed so soft and his body so sated, he fell asleep.

He didn't realize until he woke up to find Tsukishima, dressed and propped up in bed, reading a book.

“... what time is it?” Kuroo asked, groggily rubbing at his eyes. Tsukishima glanced at him and then glanced over at the nightstand.

“Little past midnight,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

“Oh shit- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep. You should have woken me up,” Kuroo apologized, sitting up. Tsukishima didn't look at all concerned.

“It's fine. You can go back to sleep,” Tsukishima said, eyes on his book. Kuroo watched Tsukishima for a moment, before raising his arms and stretching. He slowly slid back down into the sheets, lying on his stomach and crossing his arms on the pillow. A moment of silence followed.

“... what's that?” Kuroo decided to ask, instead of shutting his eyes.

“A book,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo frowned.

“Obviously. What's it about?” Kuroo asked. This time, it was Tsukishima who frowned. He looked over at Kuroo pensively. It almost made Kuroo regret asking. 

“... a murder mystery,” Tsukishima eventually replied, looking back at the book. Kuroo took the answer as an okay to keep the conversation going.

“Ha. Somehow, that's fitting.”

“I don't think I've ever murdered anyone.”

“You don't _think_?” Kuroo asked incredulously. A hint of a smile appeared on Tsukishima's lips before he lowered the book.

“I'm not going to be able to read this book with you up, am I?” Tsukishima sighed, as if resigned to his fate. Kuroo mirrored his smile.

“Nope. Remember? Me opening my mouth ruins everything,” Kuroo said cheekily. 

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Tsukishima sighed. Despite the jab, Tsukishima responded to everything Kuroo brought up. To Kuroo's surprise, and satisfaction, their conversation continued late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been KILLING me with all the lovely comments. I thought it'd only be fair to leave off somewhere that wasn't an enormous tease.
> 
> Tomorrow, I'm packing, and Sunday, I'll be off on a cross-country road trip spanning three days, and then vacation time! So it'll probably be a week or so before I'm able to update again. Hopefully I made up for it with all of these back-to-back chapters!
> 
> ashantelle: Hope you weren't disappointed! This story is rated M, so the smut won't be explicit!


	18. Kidding Yourself

It was a little strange how nothing changed.

He'd had sex with a male coworker, and the world hadn't tipped on its axis. The sky was still blue and the grass was still green and everyone at the office was going about their days like always. Work continued, leaving Tsukishima and Kuroo busy, but there was still time to exchange a few words or sit at the same table during lunch. It was nice, not feeling awkward or on the edge of his seat around the blond.

In fact, Kuroo would go as far as to say he enjoyed the time he spent with Tsukishima. He was much less infuriating when he wasn't goading him at every corner, and that sort of merciless, untouchable persona that most people were accustomed to labeling him had been broken down by tide pens and bathroom stalls and long conversations about everything and nothing in the wee hours of the morning.

“Hey. I've thought this before, but you need to eat more,” Kuroo commented one day at lunch, gesturing toward Tsukishima's lunch box. 

“Is that so?” Tsukishima answered, unhelpfully, scooting his chair back to stand. Kuroo quickly clamped a piece of tamagoyaki from his own lunch box and plopped it down in Tsukishima's. The blond paused, looked at the new food in front of him, and then turned a glare at Kuroo's grin.

“I promise it's not poisoned,” Kuroo said.

“That's not the problem,” Tsukishima sighed. He picked up his chopsticks and snatched the egg roll anyway, finishing it in two bites, before returning to his quest of leaving the break room. Kuroo felt ridiculously proud of himself for the accomplishment.

It was after he was gone that Eisuke spoke up.

“You two have been chummy lately. It's weird,” Eisuke commented with a frown.

“He's not that bad,” Kuroo replied, wrapping up his lunch and returning to work.

Tsukishima was the opposite of bad. He was good. Good at thinking on his feet, good at riling people up, good at working his mouth up and down, good at digging his short nails into Kuroo's back while moaning breathlessly beneath him-

When Kuroo woke with a start, and a hard-on, after an erotic dream about Tsukishima, he covered his eyes with a groan. The idea of Tsukishima being 'out of his system' now seemed like a pipe-dream.

He wanted him again.

He carefully and stubbornly laid aside the significance of that.

It was in the middle of the work day when the urge to change his thoughts into actions overcame him. Kuroo was in Tsukishima's cubicle, because the head director had turned down Tsukishima's most recent proposal, and Tsukishima was extremely salty about that fact. Determined to have a fresh pair of eyes look at his work, Tsukishima had asked Kuroo to give his opinion. 

In all honesty, Kuroo thought the head director was being a little harsh. Tsukishima's work was good, as it always was. He shared his thoughts, though, and something he said must have set a fire under the blond, because he was suddenly pounding at the keyboard. It was after those adjustments that a smile graced Tsukishima's lips, and Kuroo found himself staring, even though he was pretty sure the other man was trying to avert his attention to the changes.

Laying his hand on the surface of Tsukishima's desk, Kuroo leaned down and kissed him. 

It wasn't much. Just a brush of their lips. It was those lips' stillness that forced Kuroo's brain to catch up with his actions, and he drew back with a flutter of panic in his chest. Bewilderment was clearly painted on Tsukishima's face, and Kuroo found himself scrambling for words.

“... thought you'd want a little reward for your good work. I know I'm irresistible, but please don't faint,” Kuroo said, his laughter just a little strained. What was he doing, trying to act like he had the upper hand here?!

“... hm,” Tsukishima hummed. He dropped his gaze to the computer, saving his work and closing the file before looking back up at him. “I'm not going to faint over something so tame. You look like you are, though.”

So Kuroo looked as panicked as he thought he did. Great.

“Right. I'll just leave. Good job, on the project,” Kuroo said, bidding farewell, forcing his stiff joints to move.

“Are you really still interested?” Tsukishima asked, halting Kuroo in his tracks. 

“... should I not be?” Kuroo asked after a moment's hesitation, peeking back at Tsukishima guardedly.

“You were crying about settling down at your birthday party,” Tsukishima answered. 

“I wasn't _crying_ ,” Kuroo argued. Granted, he couldn't remember much about that night, so maybe he shouldn't sound so sure about that. “... either way, that can... wait a little longer?”

Was he fickle for going back and forth so much on the subject?

“There you are!” 

Kuroo nearly jumped out of his skin when Eisuke come barging around the corner. The shorter man slammed his hands down on Kuroo's shoulders and turned him toward the exit. “We're making a betting pool on whether or not the janitor is an ex-convict. Come on, come on!”

Kuroo sputtered as Eisuke pushed him out into and down the hallway.

He sputtered again when, later that night, he received a text from Tsukishima, including the address to the same gay club he'd gone to with Eisuke, and a date and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is a bit of a wreck, and it's all Tsukishima's fault.


	19. Back to Where It Started

Even though it was the same club, a different feeling encompassed Kuroo's being as he stepped inside. The last time he was here, he was being flanked by Eisuke and thoroughly dumbfounded by seeing Tsukishima in less-than-professional attire. This time, he'd come on his on volition, via invite, and was anticipating a night out with Tsukishima.

Funny how things worked out, sometimes.

A quick scan of the bar proved it to be void of any snarky blonds in glasses. It was when he was dipping his hand into his pocket to fetch his phone and check for texts that he felt a hand on his shoulder. His fingers loosened their hold on the phone when he recognized Tsukishima.

“You actually came,” Tsukishima greeted, looking mildly impressed and nodding his head toward the bar. 

“You thought I wouldn't?” Kuroo asked, following without question. His gaze dropped to take in Tsukishima's attire. He was wearing another knit, long-sleeved top, though black this time, and it hung off one shoulder, leaving the skin bare. His light-washed, skinny jeans were ripped in a few places, and vanished into what Kuroo was pretty sure was the same pair of shoes Tsukishima had worn last time. Again, he'd grown taller with the help of the heels.

“You straights get spooked easily,” Tsukishima said, smirking to himself, as if it was an inside joke. Kuroo frowned, somehow feeling offended, even if he did initially panic over a guy hitting on him.

“Oh, it's Pain in the Ass guy.”

Kuroo was embarrassed to realize the same bartender as last time was behind the bar and apparently recognized him. Tsukishima snickered beside him.

“I work with him. He is quite a pain in the ass,” Tsukishima commented.

“I came here to have a good time, and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Kuroo huffed.

“Perfect,” Tsukishima taunted before dragging his gaze away from Kuroo. “Apple Martini for me, please. And...?”

He was waiting on Kuroo.

“Whiskey Sour?” Kuroo answered.

“You don't sound sure,” Tsukishima snorted.

“I was thinking of ordering the Pain in the Ass again, but then I figured you'd be on me all night about it.”

“Good excuse, but I'm not buying it. Spooked.”

“I am not spooked-”

“Sixteen fifty,” the bartender said, handing over their drinks. Kuroo held back a grimace at the overpriced drinks and paid up for his half.

“So do we throw you to the sharks now or warm you up a little?” Tsukishima asked, a playful glint in his eyes as he took a sip of his martini. Kuroo followed suit, letting his own drink touch his lips, if only to have an excuse to stare at Tsukishima a little longer. When exactly had he gotten ridiculously attractive?

His lips gently puckered as the sourness hit his tongue.

Then the words sank in.

“Sharks?” Kuroo repeated.

“I'm fine with sticking around until you've got some alcohol in you, but guys are less likely to approach if they see you friendly with me,” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo blinked, slowly coming to the realization that Tsukishima did not intend to end the night with him. 

It didn't settle right.

“... why are we throwing me to the sharks, again?” Kuroo asked carefully. A frown pulled Tsukishima's lips downward.

“... why else would you come to a gay club? You said you were interested in guys. Go dip your toe in the water,” Tsukishima replied, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Maybe it was.

Kuroo opened his mouth, but anything he was about to say was cut off by a new voice.

“Hello, angel.”

An arm slung itself around Tsukishima's shoulders. Kuroo was taken aback, thinking the move bold, but...

“One day I'm going to hit you when you come behind me like that,” Tsukishima remarked. The words were clearly meant for someone familiar. Tsukishima didn't even shrug off the arm, despite them.

The guy who had walked up was nothing short of beautiful in the blue lighting of the club. Tousled, short, black hair, almond-shaped eyes, high cheek-bones-

“Akaashi-sensei?” Kuroo asked, the name slipping out in his surprise. The man turned in his direction, eyebrows rising.

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi acknowledged. Kuroo was surprised the yoga instructor remembered his name. Tsukishima looked surprised, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi! <3
> 
> Thank you for the comments! I'm not done with my vacation, though, I'll be moving around until June 4th :D Just trying to work on and update this story while I have computer access!


	20. Company

“You two know each other?” Tsukishima asked, skeptical eyes glancing between Akaashi and Kuroo.

“ _You two_ know each other?” Akaashi repeated. 

“I'm sorry, but do _you_ know him?” Kuroo asked, pointing an accusing finger at Tsukishima. “Because no one who actually knows him would call him 'angel'.”

There was a brief moment of silence. 

Akaashi covered his mouth with a fist, but the way his eyes crinkled gave away his amusement.

“Smelling like apples wouldn't necessarily be a _bad_ thing, would it?” Tsukishima asked, threateningly holding up his glass as if he were about to dump its contents on Kuroo's head. Kuroo barked out a laugh, leaning back. Tsukishima huffed, setting the glass back down on the counter top and turning to look back up at Akaashi. “This _absolute_ comedian is my coworker.”

“That so. Well, the absolute comedian came to my yoga class once,” Akaashi explained. Kuroo was sure he hadn't made as much of an impression on Akaashi as Akaashi had made on him during that one class, but the raven didn't have to know that. “He knows you well, though.”

Tsukishima gave Akaashi a middle finger in return. Kuroo sniggered quietly.

“Did you need anything?” Tsukishima asked, taking hold of the cherry stem poking out of his Apple Martini between two fingers. 

“Not really. Thought I'd say hi, since I saw you over here,” Akaashi replied. Kuroo was still watching that cherry. Liquid pooled at the bottom of the fruit once it'd been plucked from the glass, until a drop of green fell back into the alcohol. Tsukishima brought the cherry to his mouth, his lips wrapping around it before it snapped off the stem. Kuroo shifted in his seat, wondering if Tsukishima could do the trick with the cherry stem.

“Hate to say, we're a little busy,” Tsukishima answered. 

“That's cold, Tsukishima.”

Kuroo dragged his gaze away from Tsukishima's lips at the new voice. Another man had walked up behind Akaashi, wrapping impressively buff arms around the raven's middle. More impressive was the man's hair, as it was defying gravity by sticking straight up in two-toned spikes.

“When's the last time we got to hang out? You've been working so much!” The man continued, hunching down and setting his chin on Akaashi's shoulder. A pout rested on his lips.

“Kou, he's with someone tonight,” Akaashi said. The man's eyes were suddenly on Kuroo, analyzing him.

“I mean, sure, Tsukishima always gets the hot ones, but... it's supposed to be bros before hoes!” The man exclaimed. 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi hissed, tossing a glare behind him. Tsukishima turned his head away swiftly, his shoulders shaking. Kuroo was uncertain how to react to being called both hot and a hoe in record time.

“Oh, no offense, man,” 'Koutarou' said, almost an after-thought. Tsukishima's head sank to the bar, his face hidden in his arm, shoulders till shaking. Kuroo felt his lips twitching just watching Tsukishima. He'd never seen the blond so taken by laughter before. He kinda wished he could see Tsukishima's face.

“None taken. I've heard this guy say much worse. Many times,” Kuroo said, shrugging, going with the flow. Koutarou's eyes lit up.

“You're a friend, then! Well that's perfect! Let's all hang out!” He exclaimed, his arms loosening around Akaashi's waist. One came flying Kuroo's way, fingers splayed. “I'm Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you!”

Kuroo hesitated for a split second before taking his hand. The guy's smile was so friendly, it was kind of hard not to.

“How do you even come to that conclusion from that?” Tsukishima asked, his head back up and face a little flushed. There was something in his posture, though... something that made Kuroo worried that he would still refuse. If Kuroo was honest with himself, he would rather hang out with the three of them than be 'thrown to the sharks', as Tsukishima put it.

“I don't mind,” Kuroo said, before any words of dismissal could leave the blond. “I already know Akaashi-san, and this guy seems right up my alley.”

He didn't really know Akaashi, other than the fact he was a yoga instructor and unfairly pretty for a man, but he'd work with what he had. Bokuto stuck his nose in the air at the words.

“He's got good taste. I think we're going to get along just fine,” Bokuto said proudly, clamping a hand on Kuroo's shoulder. Tsukishima and Akaashi glanced at each other as a second ticked by, and then Tsukishima shrugged. Bokuto gave a hoot, shooting a fist into the air, and Akaashi smiled. Tsukishima leaned close to Kuroo's ear.

“Spooked,” Tsukishima taunted. Kuroo sent an exasperated look his way, knowing Tsukishima was thinking him cowardly. He didn't much mind, though, because he'd gotten his way.

“Let's get a table. It'll be hard to talk like this,” Akaashi said, gesturing to the stools arranged in a straight line down the bar. He turned to Kuroo. “And please, just Akaashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life advice: Bros before hoes.


	21. A Matter of Being Spooked

Kuroo was having a blast. The night passed in a flurry of stories, jokes, and drinks that left a pleasant burn in his chest and a weightlessness in his head. Akaashi was going to kill him with the number of drinks he insisted needed to be tried, Bokuto was going to kill him by the encouraging slaps on the back that nearly knocked the wind out of him, and Tsukishima was going to kill him if he kept ordering drinks with cherries in them because damn, the blond had him under some kind of spell.

But, like some cheesy fairy tale, it was nearing midnight, and the spell was soon to be broken.

“Oh my God, we need to leave,” Bokuto cried, staring forlornly into his wallet. “I'm going to be broke within the next two drinks, at this rate.”

Kuroo could sympathize. He kept his own wallet stubbornly shoved deep in his pocket, too afraid to peek.

“Mm. I'm going to take a restroom break, and then I'm leaving,” Tsukishima responded, swaying just a enough to give away the amount of alcohol in his system as he stood.

“I'll go with!” Bokuto exclaimed. Kuroo's gaze lingered on their backs for a moment before tossing down the last of his drink. Akaashi was looking at him when he lowered his glass.

“So... normally, I don't pry about this kind of stuff but,” Akaashi started, resting his elbows against the table and leaning forward. “I was under the impression Sasaki and you were a thing?”

Kuroo's gut swayed with guilt. Or maybe that was just the alcohol.

“We were,” Kuroo said, fingers playing with his empty glass. “We're not anymore.”

Akaashi nodded, looking thoughtful. 

“Are you and Tsukishima a thing?” Akaashi asked. It took a moment for Kuroo to shake his head. Realizing it made him kind of dizzy, he stopped.

“No. No. We're coworkers. … friends?” Kuroo said, nose scrunching up when nothing sounded quite right. “I don't know if he'd let me call me his friend. I think we are, though.”

Kuroo stared hard at the table. When he raised his gaze, Akaashi was smiling at him. Jeez, Akaashi had a nice smile, too, what the fuck. Not as nice as Tsukishima's, of course, because to get a genuine smile out of Tsukishima was like a blessing from Heaven. 

Kuroo felt like he needed another drink. He could have sworn he heard his wallet scream in protest.

With Bokuto and Tsukishima's return, the four of them bid each other good night. Kuroo found his number in two new phones, and then found himself alone with Tsukishima as they left the club.

The outside air was a tad chilly.

“You're not driving like that, are you?” Kuroo asked.

“Are you insinuating that I'm drunk?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yes.”

“You're absolutely correct. No, I'll take a taxi,” Tsukishima assured. He looked over at Kuroo as they stepped off the curb and into the parking lot. Tsukishima's heels made a quiet click, clack against the blacktop. “Sorry you got caught up in all that.”

“Don't be sorry for that. I had a lot of fun,” Kuroo said honestly.

“Seems like a waste. There were a lot of guys eyeing you in there,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo felt a grin overcome his lips.

“Oh? Am I a treat for the eyes?” Kuroo asked, making his eyebrows jump. Tsukishima did not look impressed, and Kuroo laughed, maybe a little louder than he'd intended. “If anything, I'd say they were looking at Akaashi.”

Tsukishima furrowed his brows, prompting Kuroo to continue.

“Okay, so, let me admit something. But only to you. When I went to that yoga class? I saw Akaashi and I was like okay, so that's what someone can see in a guy. And then I kinda lost my balance and fell in the middle of a pose,” Kuroo rambled.

He heard the snort first. Then, Tsukishima's body crumbled against the car they were passing, laughter spilling from his mouth. Kuroo registered that his own cheeks hurt from smiling.

“You... how are you... such a dork?” Tsukishima managed between chuckles, slumping more heavily against the car. Kuroo rushed an arm out, just in case the other was going to fall. He looked terribly comfortable wearing those heels, but who knew with his inebriated state?

“You're the one snorting with laughter over here,” Kuroo teased.

“I'm not _snorting_ ,” Tsukishima denied.

“You kind of are,” Kuroo continued the ruse. “You're lucky you're still cute.”

“Oh, am I?” Tsukishima asked, eyes gleaming with _something_ , something impish. Kuroo found himself anticipating as Tsukishima brought his arms up and rested his elbows on Kuroo's shoulders. “Surprised you can admit that when you were so spooked back there.”

“I'm not spooked,” Kuroo rejected for the second time.

“But you are,” Tsukishima insisted. He patted one of Kuroo's cheeks. “Poor baby gay.”

Kuroo wasn't even sure what that meant, but it didn't matter. What mattered was wiping that condescending expression off of Tsukishima's face. What mattered was proving him wrong. Overcome with the urge to do just that, Kuroo leaned in and stole a kiss. It wasn't soft or hesitant, because that would play right into Tsukishima's hands. Instead, he pressed Tsukishima into the car, molding them together and pulling at his lips.

He felt Tsukishima's hand grip at the back of his shirt, and drowned in Tsukishima's mouth moving against his own. Then, a loud, incessant beeping came rushing into his eardrums and scared him half to death.

It took him way too long to realize the alarm of the car they were making out on was going off, until Tsukishima was laughing again, and quickly pulling him across the parking lot, away from the scene of the crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima giggling is A+.
> 
> Alright, time for another 5 to 7 day wait for the next update. I'll be back on the road soon! ... sorry for another cliffhanger :)


	22. Wouldn't Mind

Kuroo was trying his damned hardest to stay still during the cab ride, even as every nerve begged him to fidget. Tsukishima's fingers were brushing, scratching, ghosting figure-eights along the nape of his neck. Kuroo's own fingers were resting on Tsukishima's thigh, two slipped inside one of the rips in Tsukishima's jeans and lying against bare, warm skin. Kuroo glanced at the cab driver's face within the rear-view mirror and frowned, mentally sending him signals to go faster. It did absolutely nothing to help the situation, but it offered something to focus on, at least until Tsukishima pressed a finger down his neck again.

God, he _wanted_...

Getting out of the taxi was more of a feat than it should have been, with his head dizzy and Tsukishima leaning heavily against him, and he was fairly sure they gave the taxi driver an entirely too gracious tip, considering the negligence of counting bills in their hurry. It wasn't much to ponder on, though, because he was following Tsukishima up to his apartment door and leaving a trail of hot kisses down the side of his neck as the blond fumbled for the right key.

Inside, clothes were tugged at and tugged off, finding rest atop carpet, the back of the couch, and Tsukishima's dresser. Kuroo had fumbled to turn on the light as soon as they'd crossed the threshold of Tsukishima's bedroom, but the blond had taken a hold of his forearm and forced his hand away from the switch, coercing him forward until they were tumbling onto the mattress.

It was dark, but the silvery-blue light of a full moon sneaked in from slots in the blinds Tsukishima had surely left open to let sunlight spill in during the day. The lack of light did nothing to dim the fire every touch left trickling across his skin. He matched every touch in kind, maybe just a little harder, just a little longer, just to earn the little sounds of pleasure hummed against his lips.

“Is this good for you?” Kuroo implored, dragging his tongue across a nub on Tsukishima's chest.

“It's not bad,” Tsukishima replied, breathless, his hair sticking up at odd angles from their tousle. Kuroo smirked, emboldened by the green flag. He sucked and nibbled at Tsukishima's chest until the blond was leaking into the hand working between his legs, until fingers were tightening in his hair and forcing him to pull away. A hand dipped into the warmth of his boxers and made him shudder. “I want to suck you off again.”

The mere memory of the first time made Kuroo throb. There was no delay or shame in the way he ended up with his back against the mattress and his hands encouraging Tsukishima to stay tucked between his thighs. Finishing in Tsukishima's mouth brought the sweet high of an afterglow, but also a rush of suddenly terrifying, confused thoughts. Tsukishima had yet to come, and this wasn't the first time they'd ended up together, and did Tsukishima expect him to return the favor, because paint him hypocritical all anyone wanted, it was still a weird thought-

Tsukishima was suddenly so close, and Kuroo's entire focus was trained on him.

“Think you'll be ready to go again if you finger me for a while?” Tsukishima asked, provocative in the way he leaned ever closer and trailed kisses down the length of his jaw. The blond continued those kisses, even though they became shaky and little more than lips and teeth brushing carelessly against Kuroo's skin as Kuroo's fingers worked him open. 

“You look like you're really feeling it,” Kuroo teased, the words rumbled low into Tsukishima's ear. “Are you gonna come?”

He curled his fingers roughly, reveling in the way Tsukishima's back bowed.

“Not unless you fuck me good enough,” Tsukishima bit back, nails digging into Kuroo's shoulder blades. A shiver ran down Kuroo's spine, an unspoken promise to do just that written in the way he pushed Tsukishima down and mounted him.

It was just as good as the first time he'd been caught up in rapture. Maybe even better, because this was so charged with desire that there was very little time for wavering about personal feelings and self awareness.

'I wouldn't mind this becoming a regular thing,' Kuroo found himself thinking, after the luminescent numbers on the clock read three in the morning and Tsukishima was fast asleep on the other side of the bed. The train of thought was weak, though, considering the sharp tug at his conscious urging him to make _sure_ this became a regular thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my trip and I am EXHAUSTED. I think I'm gonna go sleep for like three whole days.


	23. Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter contains some light material that may be offensive, regarding gender roles. Please forgive Kuroo haha

It became a regular thing.

Lingering touches fed into seeing exactly what they could get away with at work, in broad daylight, in the corners of cubicles and hallways. Invitations to Tsukishima's apartment, always Tsukishima's, once or twice a week, fed into spending long nights lost in limbs and sweat and exploration. It became something expected; comfortable. There were no strings attached. No expectations about dates or favors or affection. No worries about pregnancy or certain times of month. And it was so good. Tsukishima was never shy about what he liked, where he wanted to be touched, or how he wanted to be held. There was never a dull moment, always a spark, even as the weeks flew by and their secret meetings continued. 

It was kind of incredible.

_Tsukishima_ was kind of incredible.

It was curiosity that drove Kuroo to stand in front of Tsukishima's closet, pushing the door aside to reveal more of the clothes hidden from view. Behind him, Tsukishima lied sleeping, bare shoulders peeking out of the white sheets. It was a flash of hot pink that had caught Kuroo's attention from the bed... a tiny corner of fabric revealing itself behind the partially-open sliding door. Anything hot pink in a man's closet would arouse some sort of interest, Kuroo reasoned.

He blinked, taking in the hanging clothes, eventually reaching out a hand to run his fingers down a sleeve. One half of the closet was what Kuroo would consider normal... suit sets for work and casual t-shirts. The other half, however, would lead Kuroo into believing Tsukishima had a girlfriend living with him, which he knew wasn't the truth. He thought about Tsukishima's outfit when he'd first discovered the blond went to the club... the wide-necked shirt, short shorts, thigh-highs, and heels. It seemed Tsukishima had quite a collection of clothes that Kuroo could only think of as 'cute'. 

A quick glance down at the floor proved the black pair of heels he was familiar with were not the only ones Tsukishima owned.

“If you're trying to rob me, show some respect,” Tsukishima grumbled from behind him. Kuroo jumped just a little at the words, looking over his shoulder. He could only see one of Tsukishima's eyes looking at him, the rest of his face buried in a pillow. “I wouldn't stash my cash in a place so obvious as a pocket of something in my closet.”

Kuroo snorted, a grin finding his lips.

“Not even in this little number?” Kuroo asked, tugging on the hot pink dress, _dress_ , hanging down. Questions burned at Kuroo's consciousness. How did someone like Tsukishima find interest in things so socially targeted toward women? There wasn't anything even remotely girly about him.

“Especially not that one. I regretted getting that as soon as it came in the mail,” Tsukishima admitted.

“Too bad. I think you'd look great in it,” Kuroo quipped. He watched as Tsukishima turned the entirety of his face in the pillow. The subtle way his cheek curved, though, had Kuroo thinking he was smiling. The notion made him brave enough to ask. “Why _do_ you have so many... clothes like this?”

He'd almost said 'womens' clothes,' but quickly backtracked, hesitant on saying anything that would offend. It scared him, just a little, when it took Tsukishima a while to respond, and not being able to see Tsukishima's face made it worse.

Finally, the blond's shoulders hiked up in a shrug.

“I like them,” Tsukishima said, his voice muffled in the pillow. Then, he turned, looking away from Kuroo. “Isn't that why anyone has anything?”

Kuroo detected the defensiveness and hastily changed the subject. Tsukishima acted normal enough, after that, but it was the first time Kuroo truly noticed that there was somewhat of... a wall, between them. They could talk and tease, rile each other up and work each other down, elicit gasps and moans until the world fell still, but it was never personal. Of course it wasn't... that's what a 'no strings attached' relationship was supposed to be.

But Kuroo found himself so, so curious, biting his tongue whenever his thoughts would venture into territory that was too personal, too... intimate.

It left him feeling frustrated with himself.

“SHIT!”

It was at least two hours after closing that Kuroo found himself subjected to Eisuke's profanity. He paused in his work and peeked out of his cubicle.

“What'd you do this time?” Kuroo asked. Eisuke walked over, looking rather frazzled, and carrying a folder.

“I totally forgot that Tsukishima-san wanted these on his desk before he left! And he already left!” Eisuke whined, muttering something about being murdered tomorrow. Eisuke's fear of Tsukishima was highly amusing. Kuroo opened his mouth, about to offer to take it to Tsukishima, but he stopped himself, frowning. 

There he went again, being too familiar with Tsukishima. He only went over to Tsukishima's house when invited. He hadn't a clue how Tsukishima would react to him showing up out of the blue, like he could, like he'd be welcomed to.

The thought bothered him.

“... I know his address, if it's that important,” Kuroo found himself saying, instead. The look on Eisuke's face was such a mixture of horror and gratefulness that it made Kuroo laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the happy times 'cause uh... those are about to disappear >_>


	24. Error

Something was amiss.

Kuroo was at work for less than five minutes before he caught on to the weird atmosphere. It wasn't that anything had changed, per se... it was the same office, the same people, the same routines... but there seemed to be whispers floating around, sounds that caught his ears and then faded just as quickly. Heedful, Kuroo set out on a journey to obtain coffee.

“A dress, though?”

“Not so loud!”

Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed, turning his head toward the whispering. A hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder, startling him, and Kuroo found Eisuke matching his footsteps.

“You are _not_ going to believe this. Or have you already heard?” Eisuke asked, his face doing some sort of sour pucker. 

“What?” Kuroo asked, confused.

“Tsukishima-san is some sort of _cross-dresser_ ,” Eisuke whisper-shouted. It was enough to make Kuroo stop dead in his tracks, turning wide eyes to Eisuke. Eisuke pointed a finger at his face. “That! That was my reaction too! But, dude, I saw it! Last night, when I went to give him those documents, he was on his way out and he was in this _pink dress_! It was fucking bizarre! Oh shit-”

Eisuke stopped, looking frightful as his eyes caught something down the hallway. Kuroo felt his own feeling of dread as he slowly turned to look as well.

Tsukishima stood in the doorway of the break room. He was staring straight at Kuroo, eyes filled with fire. Kuroo may as well have been on another plane of existence with the way his limbs felt numb as Tsukishima approached. He was quickly slammed back to earth as soon as Tsukishima grabbed at his arm and dragged him into the break room. It was devastatingly empty, and Kuroo's shoulders hiked when Tsukishima slammed the door.

“Tell me _why_ ,” Tsukishima began, his words trembling with anger. “-you thought it was a _brilliant_ idea to tell Eisuke-san _where I live_?!”

God, he'd never seen Tsukishima this angry. Kuroo lifted his hands pleadingly, unsure of what else to do.

“He... he said you wanted those documents yesterday! I didn't think-”

“Exactly! You didn't _think_!” Tsukishima cut him off. Kuroo's jaw snapped shut. “Did you forget about workplace privacy? Not only is giving away personal information against company policy... what was supposed to be a fun night out at the club ended up becoming a _nightmare_ because Eisuke-san showed up! It's bad enough he's probably told the entire office. I _told_ you I want my private life and work life separate!”

Kuroo wasn't sure how his heart was thumping so hard in his chest when it felt like the organ had dropped to the pit of his stomach. It had been such a careless choice at the time, but realizing the true implications of what he'd done... 

If Tsukishima actually went to their head director, there was a possibility he'd be fired. On top of that, he'd violated Tsukishima's trust.

Both were miserable thoughts. Even so, he found himself latching onto an entirely different train of thought.

“... you were going to the club?” was all Kuroo managed to say. Tsukishima's eyes flashed in disbelief.

“ _That's_ what you're focusing on?!” Tsukishima hissed, and Kuroo held up his hands again.

“I just! That's! We... I thought we met up enough...” Kuroo pushed on, the words growing weaker and weaker on his tongue, his mind trying to keep up with the funny things his heart was doing. He winced when the look of outrage on Tsukishima's face intensified.

“Are you _insinuating_ something?” Tsukishima asked, his voice dangerously low as he leaned in closer. Kuroo's mouth imitated a fish's, until a finger was jamming itself in Kuroo's chest. “Newsflash, we're not exclusive. We're not anything. Hope you had your fun, jackass.”

The edge of the counter dug uncomfortably into Kuroo's back long after Tsukishima left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya done fucked up.


	25. INTERMISSION:  To Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER.
> 
> So some of you have expressed an interest in Tsukishima's thoughts through this fic.
> 
> Written in first person pov.

Dear Kuroo,

I lied to you. Opening your mouth didn't ruin anything. How could it? Everything about you, from your looks to your friendly personality to your outstanding work ethic, were so teeth-grindingly attractive. I hated being just like the rest of them, making googly eyes at you. 

Especially when I was the least likely to have a chance.

Telling you I was gay was a move out of spite. Angry at myself for having eyes on a straight man, I thought revealing my preferences would give me a sense of closure. There would be a twitch in your eye, or a pull at your lip, or an outright degrading comment aimed at my lifestyle, because that's what was expected.

But there wasn't.

You were surprised, sure, but that was the extent of it. My entire plan crumbled.

You had absolutely no right to be that cute while drunk and sleepy... while telling me I should be your wife. How could I resist teasing you?

Your eyes followed me, after that. It was some kind of mix of amusement and irritation, watching you jump and flicker your eyes away as soon as they met mine. Finally, I was seeing that fickle masculinity of yours threatened because of my flirtatious words.

Still, there was no open hostility or disgust. I almost felt perplexed by your staring. Maybe even a little unnerved.

When you showed up at the club, I was panicked. I had my defenses up, thinking the visit malicious.

You quickly shut down that train of thought, because you were staring again. But, this time, it was more openly, more purposefully, more... heatedly.

I was attractive to you in those clothes and I knew it.

Me.

A guy.

You were attracted to _me_ in that moment.

My ego inflated like a balloon. My words had affected you. Out of everyone in the office, in that moment, you had _me_ in your sights.

I couldn't let that slip past me.

It was so thrilling, so _hot_ , to look up at your awed, flushed face as I worked you in my mouth. You didn't last long. I was a little proud of that, too.

I was so ready to take what I'd gotten and run with it. But you ruined that by bringing it up when we were working on that project together. 

'What's the appeal in men?'

It was proof you were still thinking about it. I knew you were. I just didn't expect you to be blatant about it. So I teased you again.

God, stop being so fun to work up.

You'd get so embarrassed and defensive that I just couldn't help myself. I purposefully used the idea of lingerie in hopes of giving you a mental picture of something you'd like. Something that I knew would turn you on, even if the subject in question was me.

Manipulation? Maybe a bit.

It came to a halt as soon as Sasaki-san confessed.

I was a tad disappointed that the fun was over. No matter what kind of man you thought I was, I was not a home-wrecker. 

I backed off completely, content with what I'd gotten.

Then you... you infuriating, tactless, _dumbass_ , came waltzing into my cubicle late at night, wearing work-out clothes, claiming you broke up with Sasaki and wanted my company.

I didn't quite believe it. My defenses were up again, even though you'd never wronged me in the past, even though my expectations of you were thrown out of the window. It's hard to let go of insecurities.

Regardless, I gave you my address. If you didn't show up, I had nothing to lose. If you _did_ show up... 

Well. I expected you'd stop, unable to get hard with a man beneath your hands.

Stop... shattering my expectations.

One-night-stands usually leave right after. I make them leave. But you were sleeping so soundly when I got out of the shower, and I felt... I'm not sure what I felt. Pity? Worry? The whole night had thrown me for a loop. I wanted to know what happened with Namie. I wanted to know if you were alright.

I quickly realized it didn't matter.

It didn't... but I couldn't find sleep. It was that confusion that made me tell you it was okay for you to stay. I wouldn't have wanted you to get mugged or something equally disastrous while going home so late, either.

It wasn't an invitation to talk, though.

You took it as one, and I didn't even fight it. By then, I was resigned to your charming personality.

What I wasn't used to was your friendship. We'd always had some sense of camaraderie, being coworkers and sharing a strong work ethic. But there was a change in the way you treated me. You were around me more often, worrying about little things like making sure I ate enough. It wasn't... something I hated. Just... different.

It was the kiss, and the sorry excuse about a 'reward', that made me finally realize this wasn't going to be a one time (technically two time) thing. You were interested, truly interested, in men.

I felt... somewhat responsible. A lot of what-ifs came to my mind, then, like what if I had never told you my preferences that day in the break room? What if I'd just left the club that night instead of hiding away in the restroom? What if I'd scoffed at your attempt to pick me up after your break up? It was funny enough that something done out of spite turned into something like... this.

You didn't know the true consequence of what you were getting into. There's no way you would; you, someone loved by everyone, someone who had the world at his fingertips.

That same world could be cruel, if you were 'different'.

So I took you back to the club, where you had the best chance of exploring what you wanted without judgment. 

Akaashi and Bokuto were not part of the plan. They were my friends... friends I've known for forever. You meeting them, hanging out with them... I didn't like the idea. 

Work and home life were separate. 

But you were something already blurring that line.

It took several drinks for me to not worry about that little fact. I was left unguarded, suffering the admiration I'd always had for you, with you close and laughing and pushing me against a truck with your mouth on mine, reminding me of every time we'd touched.

Infuriating.

 _Electric_.

It still floored me, how much you wanted me. How dark your eyes were, how steady and hard your fingers clung to me, how utterly unashamed you were of edging me forward with heated promises against my ear.

I stopped my questioning. I stopped setting expectations.

If you wanted this, and I wanted this, who cared?

It was fine.

It was great.

It was really great, until it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTERMISSIONS DON'T COUNT FOR THE LESS THAN 1,000 WORDS THING, OKAY?!


	26. Ladies First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the 'homophobia' tag to this story, but here's a warning for this particular chapter. Some people are not so accepting.

Kuroo hadn't felt this shitty in a long time.

Tsukishima was actively avoiding him. In fact, he was actively avoiding everyone, as much as the work environment allowed. Kuroo didn't blame him at all, considering the looks and whispers thrown his way. It made him angry, the way some people would snicker and talk about Tsukishima like he was some circus animal, but never to his face. Apparently, knowing he wore dresses didn't make him any less scary to others.

Not like they actually knew for sure. A lot of coworkers doubted Eisuke's claims, not bringing themselves to believe it. That sort of pissed Kuroo off, too.

What pissed him off the most is that he couldn't get mad. He had no right to defend Tsukishima, not after hurting the blond the way he did.

Of all the things Kuroo could have said, apologies that he could have made, he decided to question Tsukishima about going to the club. The days of Tsukishima ignoring him gave him plenty of time to replay the scene in the break room over and over again. 

He came to the conclusion that he was _jealous_. He'd been so sucked into this little world that Tsukishima and he had made, taunts here and tousles there, that he had never even considered other people intruding on that. Hearing that Tsukishima was still going to the club without him, no doubt to find another guy to hook up with, it... in the heat of the moment, it'd been _possessiveness_ that his mind had latched onto. 

Now, after the confusion had subsided, Kuroo understood just how stupid it was. Just as Tsukishima said, they weren't exclusive. Kuroo had even gone into it expecting a one-time thing. That train of thought had obviously taken another track, but it still didn't bind them together in any way.

Even if hearing Tsukishima say they weren't _anything_ stung, just a bit.

What gave him hope was the fact the head director never came barging into Kuroo's cubicle, demanding a talk. Tsukishima could have reported him for giving away private information, and probably should have, given the circumstances. But he didn't.

Kuroo decided he needed to make things right. He just wasn't sure how to do that.

The classic 'can we talk?' resulted in Tsukishima walking away. He'd set a fresh cup of coffee on Tsukishima's desk one morning, only to find the cup sitting, cold and untouched, at the end of the work day. An apology text went unanswered.

After an entire week went by, Kuroo stared forlornly into his cup ramen, absentmindedly moving the chopsticks around in the noodles. 

“Are you alright?” Namie asked. He hadn't seen much of her since their break-up, with her working in a different department, but she'd stopped by today, claiming she wanted to see how he was doing. Eisuke sighed at the question.

“What is so great about Tsukishima-san? Him not wanting to associate with you should be a good thing,” Eisuke muttered. 

“You're a dick. You're a bigger dick for spreading that information around,” Kuroo muttered back.

“How could I not!? It's gross!” Eisuke said. 

“Why? Because a guy in a dress could whoop your ass?” Kuroo said snidely.

“I don't get why you're defending him. Unless there's something you're not telling us, Kuroo-san?” Eisuke asked, narrowing his eyes. Kuroo glared back at him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered how quiet Namie had gotten, but didn't have time to ponder it before there was some shuffling at the doorway.

A coworker that Kuroo didn't associate with much had stopped to look at the bulletin board, and because of that, was standing in front of the doorway. Tsukishima was trying to get into the break room, and when the coworker realized, he stepped aside, gesturing him inside with his hands. The snide grin on his face set alarms going off in Kuroo's mind.

“Ladies first?” He said.

Kuroo's hand tightened on his cup ramen, nearly sending the broth over the lip. He'd witnessed the behind-the-back conversations, but never something as blatant as that. Had Tsukishima been dealing with these things the whole time?

The blond smiled, but murder was all over his expression. He said nothing, though, walking further into the room, in a journey to the refrigerator. The coworker followed in after him. 

Kuroo conveniently stuck his leg out.

With a yelp, the man tripped and face-planted into the carpet.

Namie gasped, tucking her legs in closer because the man's face had fallen at her feet. Eisuke winced and then looked over at Kuroo in disbelief. Tsukishima had spun around at the noise, eyebrows going up upon seeing the man on the ground.

“What the fuck, dude?!” The man yelled from the floor, glaring at Kuroo. Kuroo shrugged and stood.

“Bad timing. Guess you should have gone first,” Kuroo commented, tossing his ramen away, even though he'd only taken a single bite, and leaving the break room, feeling just marginally better.


	27. Man Up

Kuroo decided he needed to go all-out. If Tsukishima was so keen on ignoring him, then Kuroo would have to make an extravagant effort to be noticed. It meant that much.

He was no stranger to flowers. A rose here and there made girl's face light up. He'd never bought a bouquet, though, and certainly not one this flashy, or for a guy.

Attached to the vase the flowers sat in was a card containing a hand-written apology and request for forgiveness. If Tsukishima still wouldn't look his way after this, he was going to be at a loss.

The flower shop opened at the same time he had to be at work, so he spent much time on the phone begging the florist to work with him. He'd gotten his way, but it wasn't without an outright tired and dirty look when he picked up the arrangement in the early morning.

He made himself a mental note to never buy flowers from that particular place again.

It was with cautious footsteps that he cradled the vase close and entered Karasuno Advertising. The bright flowers certainly drew looks from passer-bys. One of those passer-bys was Namie, who cut a conversation with a coworker short to meet him at the elevator.

“Wow. What's this?” Namie asked, eyes trained on the flowers.

“An apology,” Kuroo replied simply. They entered the elevator when the door opened with a ding.

“Must be a big one,” Namie commented.

“That's what I'm going for,” Kuroo said, a nervous flutter in his chest.

He wasn't expecting to see his head director the moment he stepped off the elevator, and his beeline for Tsukishima's desk was interrupted when the head director looked straight at him.

“Kuroo-san, good morning. I need you to call Seijou Corps to follow up on the Summer Hills project,” the head director spoke.

“Isn't that Tsukishima-sans's?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes, but Tsukishima-san is going to be a little late coming to work his morning and I don't want to reschedule the call.”

“Oh. Of course,” Kuroo agreed, a little caught off-guard. He glanced down at the flowers in his hands with a frown. “Guess I'll just put these on his desk, then. Have a good day, Sasaki.”

“You, too,” Sasaki replied, giving him a short nod as they went their separate ways.

Kuroo did just as he said, leaving the flowers in front of Tsukishima's computer and following routine until he phoned Seijou Corps. It was an easy call. Tsukishima had done a great job getting them on board, and Kuroo was only tying some loose ends. It was after the call that Eisuke and another coworker caught him in conversation outside his cubicle.

“Uh...” Eisuke voiced in the middle of a sentence, looking over Kuroo's shoulder in what looked to be alarm. Blinking, Kuroo turned around.

He barely registered Tsukishima standing there, flowers in one hand and vase in the other, before that vase was tipped above his head, dousing him with water.

He closed his eyes as the water ran down his face, his neck, soaking his suit and dripping to the carpet, hearing gasps from around him. When the worst was over, he blinked his eyes open, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Tsukishima dropped the vase to the ground with a thump and half-heartedly tossed the flowers at Kuroo's chest, where they bounced off and fell.

“I don't need the advice of an asshole,” Tsukishima growled in almost... a subdued anger. The words were confusing, but more than anything, Kuroo was left with a crushing sense of defeat.

He'd fucked up, irreversibly.

“What is going on here?!” The head director bellowed, coming out of his office. There was no doubt he'd seen everything from the other side of the glass walls of his office. Kuroo couldn't bring himself to look, struck by the disappointment on Tsukishima's face, no matter how much it chipped at his heart the longer he looked. “Tsukishima-san. In my office. Kuroo-san, you're next.”

Then, Tsukishima was gone, leaving a wet Kuroo standing with flowers at his feet. Feeling particularly numb, Kuroo bent down to pick up the mess. He'd had his hopes high for Tsukishima to forgive him, but even if it didn't work, he'd expected to be ignored again. This was far from the reaction he thought he'd get.

His hand paused when it brushed against a card lying in the flowers.

That wasn't his card...

Inside, it read, “If you want people to stop treating you like a girl, man up and talk to me. -Kuroo.”

Kuroo stared at the offensive message with barely-restrained anger. Those weren't his words. It wasn't his handwriting.

“Who did this?” Kuroo asked loudly, holding the card up and standing. He looked around, gaze stopping at Eisuke. “Who?!”

Eisuke put his hands up and shook his head.

“I didn't do anything!” Eisuke yelped. It was an outright lie; he'd done plenty. But it didn't seem like he was lying this time.

Kuroo ripped up the card and tossed it in the trash with everything else.

When it was Kuroo's turn to talk with the director, he blocked Tsukishima's path, hating the way the blond tensed, but needing to get his point across.

“I won't bother you anymore. Just... please,” Kuroo started, pausing to collect himself, reminding himself that it wasn't Tsukishima he was angry at and it wasn't anger that he wanted to convey. He sighed, feeling rather defeated. “Please believe me when I say that I _didn't_ write what was in that card.”

Tsukishima didn't reply, and Kuroo found himself closed up in the head director's office, giving his side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides face in hands*
> 
> It... it will get better, I promise.


	28. To Light

Things settled down.

A review of company policies, including confidentiality and harassment, gave most workers a wake-up call. No one wanted to lose their job, despite personal preferences.

Kuroo left Tsukishima alone. It wasn't a matter of ignoring him, though. They spoke when needed, discussions purely revolving around work.

Kuroo convinced himself that it was the way things should have been all along. He'd wiggled his way into Tsukishima's life, and for what? To selfishly chase something new and exciting when he didn't belong, all right after his decision to settle down.

Stupid.

“Hey, think we could go grab a milkshake?” Namie asked, looking hopeful as she stood in the doorway of Kuroo's cubicle. 

“... for lunch?” Kuroo questioned. She just shrugged.

“Spice things up a bit,” Namie said, good-naturedly. Kuroo appreciated the invite, he really did. He knew he'd been out of sorts lately, and that his coworkers could tell, and it seemed that Namie had been the one to step up and try to cheer him up. 

He was grateful, but he really hoped there were no lingering affections there, or this was turn really awkward really quickly.

“Sorry, but I'll pass. I'd be wasting the lunch box I brought with me,” Kuroo declined, standing up and stretching after a long morning of sitting on his butt. 

“Can I join, then?” Namie asked, stepping aside when he made to leave.

“You don't have to,” Kuroo said helplessly. 

“I want to,” Namie replied. Kuroo couldn't say no to that smile.

It was a surprise to see so many people gathered in the break room when they arrived, and even more surprising to see many of them putting money into an upturned hat.

“What's going on?” Kuroo asked. The man closest to him, who had a sour face due to throwing some bills in the hat, sighed.

“Remember that stupid bet about the janitor once being a convict? Turns out it was true,” the man grumbled. Kuroo snorted, glad he, in the end, hadn't participated in the bet. Eisuke looked beyond happy, though.

Everyone started trickling out of the room after they'd paid their dues, a few lingering to sit down and eat. Eisuke tossed him a look but otherwise said nothing, sitting down to count his money. He hadn't bothered Kuroo much lately, and all the better for it.

As he ate, chatting with Namie, Tsukishima walked in. They shared a lunchtime, and it was pretty normal for Tsukishima to grab something from the fridge and leave, preferring to eat in his cubicle after everything had gone down. It never failed to make Kuroo hyper aware of the blond, though. He glanced at Tsukishima from the corner of his eye and then blinked back down at his lunch box, a frown pulling at the corner of his lips.

It was hard to face rejection every single day.

He turned his attention to Namie, determined to not wallow in his own guilt. It caught him off-guard, therefore, to see _Namie_ be the one who looked upset. She let out some sort of sound caught between a groan and a whimper before shoving herself out of her chair. 

“Uh-” Kuroo managed, swiveling his head the other way when she walked behind his back and closer to the fridge. His lips parted when she suddenly bent at the waist, feet away from Tsukishima's back.

“I'm sorry!” Namie exclaimed, rather loudly. Eisuke and Tsukishima turned around in confusion, Tsukishima just a tad more perplexed, because it looked like Namie was bowing at Tsukishima- “I'm the one who made that card and signed Kuroo's name.”

Kuroo's jaw dropped. Namie straightened slowly, though her eyes did not stray from where her fingers fiddled with each other near her waist.

“I was jealous. And I... knew... because I saw you two kissing... in the break room one night,” Namie muttered. Kuroo found it difficult to breathe. Those secret, stolen kisses in the office... had not been so secret. Stiffly, he looked at Tsukishima. The blond's eyebrows were high, and it was obvious to see he was trying to school his expression.

“Wait, kissing?!” Eisuke's voice suddenly broke into the stunned silence. Namie jumped. Eisuke threw an accusatory finger at Tsukishima, then at Kuroo, and back and forth in quick succession. “These two?!” That finger then stayed on Kuroo. “So you really _are_ gay!?”

It was too much. Suddenly, Namie being extra nice to him lately made sense. Suddenly, his very identity was being challenged in a very public situation, and the object of his affections was staring at him.

Kuroo took a deep, albeit shaky, breath. This time, he would think. He wouldn't just blurt out something stupid. This... thing between Tsukishima and him was a private matter. This was something he didn't want to address with eyes looking on. The same went for Namie... because even as rage simmered at the surface, knowing what she did, he couldn't bring himself to make her feel worse by yelling at her publicly, or at all.

That left only one outlet.

Kuroo stood, picking his lunchbox up with one hand. He pushed in his chair and took two simple steps toward Eisuke.

“Afraid I'll hit on you?” Kuroo asked with a sneer, leaning in just close enough to make the situation uncomfortable. Eisuke sputtered, nearly throwing himself off his chair in his attempt to back away. Kuroo's chuckle was dry as he pulled away and looked up at Namie. “We'll talk later.”

Namie's gaze fell again, hands clamping together in front of her.

Kuroo couldn't bring himself to look at Tsukishima as he left the break room. He needed time to absorb the situation, and he was pretty sure Tsukishima did, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too disappointing, xladysaya! 
> 
> I have update fever, you all. I'm close to catching up with posting what I have written but.. I think I'm anxious to get past the drama haha.


	29. Break

A day passed since Namie's confession. 

Kuroo'd had the talk that he'd wanted with her, and made it very clear that he wasn't interested. Namie must have apologized three or four times. None of them could erase what she'd done, but Kuroo left the conversation peacefully, albeit with disappointment.

Eisuke, astoundingly, must not have gossiped about what had happened in the lunch room, because there were no whispers of it throughout the office. Or maybe he had, and everyone was just too afraid to do anything after the workplace harassment retrainings they'd been faced with. 

Kuroo found that he didn't really care, and he poured his very being into his work. With all the excitement and his sudden, intense burst of productivity, it was no wonder he came down with a bad cold.

He called into work, unable to make it. With heavy limbs, he somehow managed to dress himself in what he hoped was somewhat acceptable and drag himself to the store to buy some cold medicine. His nose felt like it was stuffed with wads of tissue paper and his head pounded with every little movement. He lamented the fact it was socially unacceptable to wear a blanket around his shoulders like a cape, and suddenly wished he was seven-years-old again so he could get away with it.

It was before he made it to the medicine aisle that he saw a familiar shock of spiked hair. Briefly thinking that he may be delirious, he stopped and squinted. This was just enough time for the man to catch his eye, and yep, those golden eyes confirmed it.

“You!” Bokuto exclaimed with a bright smile. It was too bright and too loud, making Kuroo wince.

“Yeah. Hey,” Kuroo greeted. Bokuto's smile dimmed a bit.

“Whoa, dude, you look terrible. You okay?” Bokuto asked, drawing closer. Kuroo let out a weak laugh.

“I'll be fantastic if you help me find some medicine for this cold,” Kuroo said. Bokuto was quick to do just that, and Kuroo was holding a bottle of much-needed medication with very little thinking or movement on his part. Bless.

“I'd ask for your help, too, but,” Bokuto began, giving Kuroo a worried once-over. “Let's just put a rain check on that part. You go home and rest.”

Kuroo was planning on doing just that. 

“What do you need help with?” Kuroo still found himself asking. The question brought the hundred watt smile back to Bokuto's face.

“Well! I'm trying to think of something super, super awesome for Akaashi! For our anniversary!” Bokuto spoke with enthusiasm.

Kuroo sniffled.

“... how long have you two been together?” Kuroo asked.

“Ten years! That's a whole decade!” Bokuto explained, using his fingers to make a makeshift number ten. “I'm going to make him fall in love with me aaaall over again!”

The enthusiasm and affection written all over Bokuto's face made the corner of Kuroo's lips quirk up, his throbbing head be damned.

“I'm not much help now, but if you still haven't found anything by the time I get better, I'll text you about it,” Kuroo promised. Bokuto agreed, complete with a little dance, and jogged off. Kuroo paid for the medicine and promptly went home to take it, all the while letting Bokuto's words swim around his tired mind.

Ten years. With the same person. Happy. 

It sounded nice.

_“I don't know about wife, Kuroo-san, but,” Tsukishima said. “If you're ever curious and need comforting, you can come find me.”_

Kuroo opened his eyes, staring at the dark ceiling of his apartment. The fan blades swung round and round, drifting air onto the part of his face not covered by a blanket. 

With a sigh and a sniffle, he lurched his body to the side, tugging the blankets up to cover his entire body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have nothing to say. Except that I love you all. And that Bokuto is precious.


	30. A Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update fever continues.

It was a cup of coffee that completely unraveled him.

After spending two days away from work, drowning himself in liquids and battling a head full of cotton, Kuroo returned feeling not quite one-hundred percent, but better. He was painfully aware that the longer he stayed away, the higher the mountain of work would be when he came back.

He had never been a fan of missing work.

Greeted with the usual fanfare and a few concerned looks, Kuroo quickly replied and then got through his phone calls. Next were the copies. It just so happened that the closest cubicle to the copy machine was Tsukishima's. He managed a tired smile in greeting, not being able to offer much else without feeling bothersome. 

Tsukishima gave a short nod, and that was that.

Even if Kuroo wished he could have more.

It was after he'd stored the copies away and took a restroom break that he paused in front of his desk, eyes zeroing in on a cup of coffee that hadn't been there prior. More specifically, on the sticky note with familiar writing that hadn't been there prior.

'You look like hell. Don't spill it this time.'

It was the same writing that had been next to the Tide pen and that had been pasted against his shirt.

With the sensation of butterflies exploding throughout his chest, Kuroo grabbed the cup of coffee and let his legs rush him down the hallway, all the way to Tsukishima's cubicle. His nerves were so shot that he was almost too late to stop, halting at the doorway to the cubicle too suddenly, sloshing the coffee. He barely avoided a spill. With such an awkward entrance, it was no wonder Tsukishima noticed him, turning to look up from his chair. And wow, just being the focus of that gaze again was enough to form a knot at the back of his throat, but he swallowed resolutely.

“Thank you,” Kuroo rushed out. “For the coffee. Thank you.”

His delivery was far from smooth, but he hoped the sincerity would bleed through. It was about so much more than the coffee. 

“... you're welcome,” Tsukishima replied, though it may as well have been a question with the slow delivery. Of course he'd still be guarded after everything. He probably didn't forgive Kuroo, yet, for telling Eisuke his address. He probably didn't want to talk with Kuroo, yet.

Kuroo gripped the coffee mug a little tighter.

“... um, how's it going? With the project?” Kuroo asked, gesturing toward Tsukishima's computer screen before realizing he only had his e-mail client up. Tsukishima's eyes flickered to the screen and then back to him, and Kuroo kind of wished the floor would swallow him.

“It's going,” Tsukishima replied, sparing him. The blond shifted, turning his chair toward Kuroo. “I never thanked you for talking to Seijou Corps.”

Kuroo blinked, having nearly forgotten. The events after that had been... a little more taxing.

“Oh, yeah, no problem,” Kuroo said, taking a sip of the coffee. It had clearly been tampered with; he could taste the milk. That Tsukishima remembered how he liked his coffee made him continue to push forward. “That morning... why were you late?”

He was nearly holding his breath before the sentence was finished. Quick greetings and specifically work-related chats were fine, but they hadn't talked about anything personal since Kuroo's blunder. This was... technically about work, though. At least the question had a connection to work. Kuroo was hanging by a thread, here.

“... kitchen fire, next door. I got roped into helping the old lady put it out,” Tsukishima admitted with a frown. A snort, unbidden, emerged from Kuroo, and then he found himself panicking again. Was that a situation to laugh at? It was just so unexpected and Tsukishima had looked so cutely disgruntled.

His fears were unfounded, though, when the corner of Tsukishima's lips quirked upward. It was slight, but it was there, and Kuroo very nearly thought he could cry.

“Listen, Tsukishima.. san,” Kuroo added on awkwardly. During their... whatever it had been, they'd thrown out honorifics, but it didn't feel appropriate now. Though Kuroo immediately wished he hadn't added it on when Tsukishima's little smile fell. “I can't possibly say I'm sorry enough. I was stupid and didn't even think about the consequences of giving Eisuke-san your address and I take full responsibility for everything. I just... really hate this. Not being able to talk to you, I... really hate it.”

Kuroo focused on the warmth seeping through the cup in his hands. It kept him grounded. 

They locked eyes for a tense few seconds that felt longer than it was before Tsukishima's gaze flickered to the floor and back up again.

“People might be shitty to you, if you hang around me,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo's eyes widened.

“... that...” he started. He stopped, frowning, his voice strong when he spoke again. “Screw them, anyway.”

Tsukishima huffed.

“I think I influenced you a little too much,” Tsukishima sighed. Kuroo could have thrown back some banter, but he was a little too giddy to think straight.

“So... we're good?” Kuroo asked, never needing an answer so badly as in that moment. “As in, if I asked you to go get some beers with me after work, you'd consider it?”

“... if you're paying,” Tsukishima replied.

Kuroo had never agreed to something so fast.


	31. An Important Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update fever keeps chugging along.
> 
> I've wanted to get to this moment for forever, you all.

“This is going to be annoying to carry, but I need to take these things home tonight,” Tsukishima informed Kuroo as they left work. In his hands was a folder filled with the aforementioned things. “Try to remind me to grab them when we head home.”

Kuroo promised he would.

They went to a bar and eatery that was close, their initial conversation a bit stunted, filling each other in on minute things that had happened while they weren't talking. When Kuroo brought up the fact he'd run into Bokuto at the store, though, Tsukishima snorted in amusement.

“Stop randomly running into my friends,” Tsukishima complained halfheartedly. 

The conversation picked up, then, to something that was more light-hearted and teasing and them. It put Kuroo at ease.

After three or four beers and nibbles on dried squid, they were ready to call it a night. As they stood from the table, Kuroo noticed Tsukishima's folder on the seat, and swooped down to grab it.

“I was going to get that,” Tsukishima said.

“Well I have it now, so I'll carry it,” Kuroo assured, tucking the folder beneath his arm. Tsukishima allowed it.

They continued to talk as they walked through the city. Kuroo conveniently didn't shut up as they passed the street that would take him home. Either Tsukishima didn't notice, or he allowed that, too. It was a move that led them here, standing by a familiar brick wall. Tsukishima's apartments were on an elevated section of concrete, flanked by a brick wall and stairs leading up to the apartment building. He'd never been stopped at the wall before, and it was a little jarring, though he should have expected it.

“Please don't raid the library,” Tsukishima drawled, continuing their discussion.

“No promises. If I do, though, I'll get you all the murder mysteries you'd ever want,” Kuroo chuckled. That small little smile that played on Tsukishima's lips was back.

“It'd give me too much power,” Tsukishima said with a dangerous edge. Kuroo barked out a laugh. 

That laugh faded, though, and Tsukishima shifted in the pause in conversation. Kuroo knew this was where they parted, where they said goodnight and would see each other tomorrow. He knew this was just a friendly outing. He knew he was on thin ice as it was.

He knew.

But.

He wanted to kiss Tsukishima. 

In that moment, he didn't want anything else. Just... a kiss goodnight. A promise to go out together again. Maybe another smile, if he was lucky.

But he couldn't.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Kuroo said with a carefully crafted smile. Tsukishima stared for seconds, before blinking and turning his gaze. He nodded, almost imperceptibly.

“Good night,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo watched with bated breath as Tsukishima turned around and rounded the corner, starting up the staircase. It was after hearing the initial few footsteps pattering away that his legs gave out.

A big sigh escaping his lips, he sank down to his haunches and hung his head.

A moment.

He just needed a moment to process, to feel, to cool down, to let the frustration ebb.

“Um..”

With a start, Kuroo hastily used his thigh muscles to push him up, standing ramrod straight. He stared at Tsukishima with wide eyes. The blond looked rather confused, and who could blame him? 

“.. w-what?” Kuroo stuttered. Tsukishima pointed at him, and Kuroo dropped his gaze to where the finger indicated. There, stuffed between his arm and body, was the folder Tsukishima had told him to remind him of. “Oh.”

He'd been so busy freaking out about wanting to kiss Tsukishima that he hadn't even realized. Swiftly, he handed the folder over.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said, fingers sliding over the folder before pausing. “... are you okay?”

Kuroo almost laughed.

“Totally,” Kuroo said firmly. Tsukishima made a humming sound, apparently intent on making the situation worse.

“And what was that about?” Tsukishima asked. He was always blunt, wasn't he? Kuroo felt a part of him start cracking.

“I... was mad at myself,” Kuroo sighed, honest, despite the utter havoc his nerves were subjugating to his body. He hoped he was somehow, telepathically, sending signals to Tsukishima, telling him to drop the subject.

“Why?” Tsukishima pushed, instead. A sense of defeat washed over Kuroo, dropping his shoulders. His lips trembled before he parted them.

“I wanted to kiss you,” Kuroo confessed. The blond's eyebrows furrowed in the slightest. Then his gaze dropped to the folder in his hands, his fingers running along the length of it. He almost looked... hesitant to speak. Kuroo couldn't fathom what _he'd_ be hesitant about. Kuroo was the one about to combust.

“Are...” Tsukishima started. He stopped, and looked back up, locking eyes with Kuroo. “Are you mad _because_ you wanted to kiss me... or because you didn't?”

Kuroo wasn't sure about a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them.

“Definitely because I didn't,” Kuroo said with soft shrug. As if the words had some kind of physical impact on him, Tsukishima blinked and brought the folder down to his side. Kuroo immediately tensed when he realized the blond was getting closer, his gaze falling to his lips, and, oh.

Tsukishima was kissing him.

It was gentle but sure, the way their lips moved together, and as far as Kuroo was concerned, entirely too short. Still, he let Tsukishima pull away, a little too in awe to do much else.

“... now you don't have to be mad at yourself,” Tsukishima commented, the faintest hue of red against his cheeks. Kuroo swallowed.

“... no. No, I'm still mad at myself, because _you_ kissed _me_ ,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima laughed, the sound seeming to bounce off the wall next to them.

“Good night, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, still grinning. It was a sight Kuroo had burned into his memory for the rest of the night.


	32. Waiting

Kuroo prided himself on being a good worker. It was frustrating, then, when he kept making tiny mistakes and zoning out because he couldn't get a snarky, beautiful blond out of his head. Why did they have to work today? He would have loved to take the day off, go grab Tsukishima, and...

And what?

Anything, really. 

Anything, as long as he could spend time with Tsukishima.

It was a terribly _long_ day. And it looked like Tsukishima was trying to make it longer.

With most of the lights on the building floor off, cubicles left stagnant for the night, Kuroo found himself meandering around the break room. For what felt like the thousandth time in the last half an hour, he peeked around the corner at Tsukishima's cubicle, where light was still streaming through the doorway, and frowned.

It was Friday. Tsukishima was probably getting ahead in his work, like an example employee should be doing. Kuroo could afford to work a little more himself, but he felt rather... unproductive. 

He finally decided to approach Tsukishima's cubicle.

“You going to be here all night?” Kuroo asked amiably. Tsukishima didn't even look up, long fingers click-clacking away at the keyboard.

“I just want to finish this,” Tsukishima replied, his glasses glinting in the computer's glow.

“Busy bee,” Kuroo commented. He lingered, casually looking around at the blond's working space. It was pretty bare, save a hanging volleyball medal, a picture of his family, a ton of papers, and basic office supplies. It was nothing new; Kuroo had been in Tsukishima's work space many times and owner was never very motivated to remodel. He was just trying to pass some time.

“Do you need me for something or are you waiting for me?” Tsukishima asked, finally looking away from his screen.

“I mean... I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night,” Kuroo replied. He got a smirk in response.

“I'm sure you wouldn't,” Tsukishima said.

“..! I was _talking_ about going out for beers,” Kuroo drawled, knowing he was being teased. 

“Too bad,” Tsukishima said, feigning disappointment. It sparked a fuse of something familiar and fun and provocative, the kind of feeling Kuroo had always gotten when they would rile each other up in the office and sneak kisses in around corners. Kuroo stepped forward, leaning his hip against Tsukishima's desk and crossing his arms.

“Are you trying to bait me right now? Because what I'm hearing is you want to kiss me again,” Kuroo taunted, falling right into the motions, because what he wouldn't give to be back in a position that allowed him to _touch_.

“You should get that hearing checked, then,” Tsukishima suggested. The words held no bite, though, and a smile played itself along the curve of Tsukishima's lips. Kuroo found himself grinning in response. He watched as Tsukishima saved whatever he'd been working on and push his chair back away from his desk. “In all seriousness, I'll probably be a while. We can meet up tomorrow, if you want.”

“I'll wait,” Kuroo declined. Tsukishima's eyebrows raised, then furrowed.

“It'll be too late by the time I'm done,” Tsukishima said.

“Then let me help. We'll get it done faster,” Kuroo offered.

“You'll be distracting,” Tsukishima said, standing up and smoothing out his suit. “I'm going to get some coffee.”

“Distracting how?” Kuroo asked, casually stepping in between Tsukishima and the doorway, halting the blond in his tracks.

“.. like the way you're being right now,” Tsukishima drawled.

“Don't know what you're talking about,” Kuroo egged on. Tsukishima gave him a look filled with contempt, even with amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Just move,” Tsukishima ordered. He placed a hand on Kuroo's arm, attempting to shove him aside. Kuroo took hold of his arm and tugged Tsukishima closer, instead, noting the flash of surprise across the blond's face before connecting them with a kiss. Even taken off-guard, it only took seconds for Tsukishima to respond, slipping fingers beneath the collar of Kuroo's shirt and chasing after the pull and push of Kuroo's lips. Kuroo couldn't have been happier by the unquestioned reciprocation, slipping a hand on the small of Tsukishima's back to pull him just that much closer.

“Mm.. there,” Kuroo spoke, breaking the kiss but keeping close. “ _Now_ I've kissed you.”

Tsukishima's golden eyes were rather pretty behind his glasses up close. Kuroo felt Tsukishima's arms shift around his neck.

“What did the card originally say?” Tsukishima asked. 

“What?” Kuroo asked, thrown off by the suddenness of the question.

“When you bought me flowers. What was the card supposed to say?” Tsukishima clarified. Kuroo had to stop himself from frowning at the memory of the sabotaged card.

“It was just an apology. I called myself out for being stupid and hoped you would forgive me,” Kuroo said with a weak chuckle.

“... I'm sorry for dumping the water on you,” Tsukishima apologized.

“Oh! No, you had every right to do that, considering the circumstances,” Kuroo assured. “But, listen, I would never say something like that to you. You can wear and do whatever you want. Be you, because I'm kind of insanely attracted to you.”

It was meant to lighten the mood, to assure Tsukishima that the water fiasco wasn't a big deal, but seeing Tsukishima blush soon made Kuroo's face grow hot in return. Was that too much, he wondered?

“Just so you know, to clear things up,” Tsukishima began, looking very much like he was going to start nibbling his bottom lip any time soon. “When Eisuke-san showed up... I was just going to the club to meet up with Akaashi.”

The unspoken 'so I was only with you' left Kuroo trying very hard to suppress a wide grin. It also gave him the courage to voice his next question.

“Come home with me tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END OF UPDATE FEVER. I've kind of... caught up to... what I had written. So I'll just leave you with this bit of a cliffy and see you later :D


	33. Shaking

In all the time they'd known each other, Tsukishima had never stepped foot into Kuroo's apartment. The raven was relieved he'd been been struck with the motivation to pick up the place yesterday evening, which may or may not have been sparked by the fact Tsukishima'd kissed him.

“I'm guessing you want to take a shower?” Kuroo asked, leaning against the arm of his couch and observing. Tsukishima was looking around, taking the place in and looking just a little uncertain about how to progress as he shuffled out of his shoes.

“Yes. And you're taking one right after,” Tsukishima answered.

“What is it with you and cleanliness?” Kuroo asked.

“You're just gross,” Tsukishima bit back.

“I mean, it's not like I took a shower right before you yanked me into a public bathroom stall, but,” Kuroo taunted.

“Special circumstance,” Tsukishima said, finally leaving the doorway and taking his first steps onto Kuroo's carpet.

“Did you just admit I'm special?” Kuroo asked with a grin. Their eyes met, then, and something about it made Kuroo's insides squirm.

“Hm. I need a towel and a washcloth, if I'm going to take a shower,” Tsukishima said, abruptly changing the subject. If Kuroo was any less of a man, he would have pouted. Instead, he went to fetch the requested items, leaving Tsukishima alone to figure out the shower.

But definitely not without sneaking in a t-shirt of his own underneath the towels he handed to Tsukishima.

He was pleased when the blond came out of the bathroom wearing only his briefs and Kuroo's red t-shirt on his shoulders. His hand was deftly slapped away when he reached out to touch.

“Shower,” Tsukishima ordered. 

Kuroo whined and did as he was told. He threw on his joggers again, somehow unable to shake the weirdness of strutting out of the bathroom in anything less (though he didn't mind Tsukishima doing it one bit) and pattered bare feet down his hallway to where his bedroom door was open. When his room came into view, Tsukishima was lying on his bed, back to the door.

“Are you asleep?” Kuroo asked.

“No. Just thinking,” Tsukishima replied, glancing over his shoulder.

“Hm? About what?” Kuroo prompted, taking a seat on the bed. He tensed when Tsukishima turned and lifted his foot, planting it against his side.

“About the work I'll still have on Monday because _someone_ decided to kidnap me,” Tsukishima scoffed, pushing at his side with the foot. Grinning, Kuroo grabbed hold of the blond's leg, shoving it to the side. He climbed onto the bed, reaching out to drag him closer, resting his legs on either side of his waist.

“Kidnap you? I remember you walking here very willingly,” Kuroo said matter-of-factly. He slid his hands up Tsukishima's pale legs until his fingertips brushed the red t-shirt and pulled at the fabric playfully. “This looks good on you.”

Tsukishima sent him an incredulous look from where his head was resting on the mattress.

“I'm starting to think you'd say that about anything,” Tsukishima said suspiciously.

“Well, I mean...” Kuroo trailed off with a little shrug. It was true, after all.

Tsukishima planted his palms against the mattress and pushed himself up.

“That was the whole reason I wore that pink dress when Eisuke showed up,” Tsukishima admitted. Kuroo took a split second to enjoy how close the other suddenly was. With Tsukishima sitting up and his legs resting against his thighs, he was very close to being in Kuroo's lap, and Kuroo rather liked the position.

“Because I said you'd look good in it?” Kuroo clarified, overly satisfied with that fact. At least until he realized that it... kind of made him even more responsible for what Eisuke had seen that night. “Ah, I'm sorry.”

Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders.

“I will forever accept the apologies, but it's done,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo chuckled at the show of spitefulness.

“Is it? Now you've got a whole department hounding you about it and it's my fault,” Kuroo continued. There was a rueful smile on his face. He didn't want to turn their conversation into anything heavy, but it was something that weighed on his mind.

“It's not your fault people are assholes, Kuroo,” Tsukishima assured. And despite knowing that, Kuroo couldn't quite shake his feelings on the matter.

“Still. You don't deserve it,” Kuroo admonished. It drew a smile from the blond.

“Worry about yourself,” Tsukishima huffed. He rocked himself forward, tightening his legs around Kuroo's waist and taking hold of his shoulders. “Even better, you could kiss me.”

A sudden laugh slipped between Kuroo's lips, but it was quickly smothered by a kiss.

Kuroo was more than fine with that. He lied Tsukishima back down against the mattress, taking back everything he'd been missing and falling prey to how his heart shook at the way the blond's flushed face looked against _his_ pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have the warm fuzzies with these two, because I sure do.


	34. Redo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to post this today, but melliejellie and xladysaya got me all hyped this morning and... here it is :D

Kuroo was experiencing a sense of deja vu, standing in the rising elevator with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. This time, they were red roses, de-thorned and tied together with a white ribbon. This time, he had no one to accompany him as nerves thrummed through his body. This time, there was no card attached. 

He would say all he needed to say in person, because he was going to physically hand the flowers over.

If he couldn't get to Tsukishima right away, he'd glue the damn flowers to his body and glare at anyone who dared come close. If Tsukishima wasn't at work, he'd run out of the building and go to his apartment to deliver them himself!

… and, well, he'd probably be fired if he actually did that, so he sincerely hoped Tsukishima was going to be in the office. Though, imagining ridiculous scenarios was helping to soothe the anxiety lodged deeply in his gut.

On Saturday morning, after Kuroo had taken Tsukishima home for the night, he'd received a text from Bokuto, assuring him that an anniversary present had been decided on. While it wasn't anything romantic, Akaashi had had his eyes on one of those virtual reality headsets for a long time, and Bokuto sent a string of pictures of both Akaashi and himself in weird poses with the headsets on. Looking past a sleeping Tsukishima's shoulder and seeing the light blinking on his phone, Kuroo could only assume Bokuto sent all the photos to him, too.

“Wonder what you'd want,” Kuroo mumbled into Tsukishima's shoulder, an arm draped around the blond's body. Tsukishima stirred.

“Hm?” Tsukishima muttered, blinking tiredly. Kuroo smiled at the sight.

“Nothing. Want some breakfast?” Kuroo asked.

It turned out that Kuroo had little to offer besides cereal and bacon, so they'd made a detour to Tsukishima's apartment for a change of clothes and then went out to eat. Kuroo wanted to call it a date, but at the same time, knew it wasn't. And that was what motivated him to be in this situation, stepping off the elevator with his roses clenched in a fist. He ignored the few looks he got as he passed, turning the corner into his department. He almost.. _almost_ hesitated upon seeing Tsukishima in a conversation with the head director but... no.

Nothing was going to stop him.

He was _doing this._

With a stride much more confident than himself, he made his way up the main hallway, ignoring the curious heads peeking out of cubicles.

“Good morning,” Kuroo greeted, stopping a few feet short of Tsukishima. Tsukishima looked up from a paper he'd been discussing, eyes widening upon seeing the roses. Kuroo swallowed and held them out. “Sorry for interrupting, but these are for you.”

There was a gut-wrenching, still silence for a brief moment. A whisper from behind Kuroo broke it, but that didn't make things any less nerve-wracking. His body nearly jolted when Tsukishima reached out.

Their fingers brushed in the trade.

“... is this another apology?” Tsukishima asked quietly, looking down at the roses... fondly? Whatever that look meant, it was something good, something positive.

“No,” Kuroo declined. The answer surprised Tsukishima, the blond's gaze flickering back up to look at him curiously. Kuroo took a deep breath and shoved his shaky hands in his pockets. “I'm giving these to you because I like you. A lot. And I want to take you on a proper date if... you'd want that.”

There he went, opening his mouth. Tsukishima had warned him about this.

Kuroo could only hope he didn't actually ruin anything by doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone. Next chapter is the last. It might take a few days, though. I have to get my wisdom teeth taken out and there will be paaaain ;_;
> 
> Bless all the support; you all are AMAZING and every comment brings crazy joy, so thank you!


	35. Really, Really

Tsukishima looked rather... shocked, standing there, completely still, with his eyes wide behind his glasses. Kuroo wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, so he too, stood completely still, his own wide eyes staring back.

It was a little awe-inspiring to witness Tsukishima's face slowly blossom into a color that rivaled the roses he held in his hand.

“I... can't believe you're doing this right now,” Tsukishima said quietly. Kuroo was almost sure Tsukishima didn't consciously mean to hide his face behind the roses, but managed anyway. Adoration hit Kuroo straight through the heart. The blond's words lit a fire in his chest. 

Right now.

So... that meant that Tsukishima had expected this, right? That meant that his feelings had shown through? 

He was going to make sure there was no room for question.

“I can't believe I didn't do this sooner,” Kuroo replied firmly. A laugh bubbled out of Tsukishima's mouth.

“You're not drunk this time, are you?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo was almost offended.

“I'm not!” Kuroo denied. “I've been trying to find someone I want to stay with, and that's-”

“With me?” Tsukishima clarified, after a moment's pause.

“With you,” Kuroo nodded.

“Gag me,” Eisuke said, an unwelcome interruption, from somewhere off to the side. Kuroo hurled a glare in his direction.

“Okay.”

The heated words fizzled out against Kuroo's tongue. He turned his gaze back to Tsukishima, who lowered the roses away from his face. 

“... okay?” Kuroo mirrored, feeling a little out of breath. Tsukishima nodded, a faint smile playing across his lips.

“Okay,” Tsukishima said, again. Kuroo's cheeks suddenly started hurting, and he realized that yeah, that might happen when your face wasn't large enough for the smile you tried to pull off.

“Now that that's done,” the head director suddenly butted in, looking entirely unamused. “Everyone get back to work.”

The office became a hustle and bustle of activity again. Apparently everyone had stopped to watch the spectacle Kuroo had created. He couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed, not when he was this high up on cloud nine.

“Right,” Tsukishima muttered, looking sheepish. “I'll... find a place to put these in water.”

He brushed past Kuroo in his journey to leave. Kuroo nodded, dumbly, staring at the place Tsukishima had been occupying moment's before. As if something snapped inside him, he whirled around and made deliberate steps to follow Tsukishima at an alarming pace. 

“Wait, wait, hey,” Kuroo stumbled out, skidding around the cubicle. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's middle as soon as the blond turned around. “Really? You'll go on a date with me?”

Tsukishima looked torn between laughing and being exasperated.

“You're almost being disgustingly overeager,” Tsukishima remarked, though he did not shy away from Kuroo's touch. His gaze flickered around, as if to take in their current audience. “Not that I really care. I'm feeling rather smug about all this.”

Tsukishima left a short kiss against his lips, smirking all the while.

“Oh, good. Me too,” Kuroo chuckled, brushing Tsukishima's forehead with his own.

“Like me that much?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo loved how playful the words were.

“Am I not supposed to?” Kuroo asked.

“Probably not,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo shrugged.

“It's your fault,” Kuroo accused. 

“Because I seduced you and brought you over to the dark side?” Tsukishima asked.

“I mean, that helped, but _look_ at you,” Kuroo teased. “I'm getting the better deal here.”

“The flattery can wait for that date,” Tsukishima said, finally making a move to shove Kuroo away from him. “I believe the boss wants us to work right now.”

“Tonight? Dinner?”

“Now I feel like you just want in my pants again.”

“Or the panties.”

“TMI, dudes.”

“Shut the fuck up, Eisuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO this was so cavity-inducingly cute. Ugh. I love them.
> 
> Thank you for all the continued support <3 I am on my way to recovery after getting all four wisdom teeth surgically removed... man, I can't wait until I can bite into a big, juicy bacon cheeseburger again.
> 
> Don't forget that I'm rhealmobsidi on Tumblr and I am totally open to kurotsuki ideas/suggestions. ;)


End file.
